


It Comes and Goes in Waves

by mochicheekies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Character Death, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gangs, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hate to Love, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/pseuds/mochicheekies
Summary: Being from rivaling drug dealing gangs Baekhyun thought it could not get worse when Chanyeol was already the most annoying thing in his life but being forced to work together due to some new enemy crawling up and trying to ruin their lifes they realize that starting to feel attracted to each other is most probably not that bad.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	It Comes and Goes in Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hello and welcome to my first big baby!!
> 
> I am Laura and this is the work I've been sitting on for almost two months!  
> There were a lot of times where i thought of giving up but i just loved how this story turned out and i hope you will enjoy it as much as i did!
> 
> If you like it please do not hesitate to leave a comment because i would love to communicate with you all !!
> 
> I am also on twitter where i post tweetfics and some poor attempts at humor so if you ever feel like being my mutual you are more than welcomed.  
> Hit me up!  
> https://twitter.com/softformochibbh  
> @softformochibbh
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6w8pFOKn42O418qwcQElZ3?si=DZ14FEBnSt-eq_mcUBlW8A  
> Also listen to this if you want! That is the song that inspired me to write this ❤️
> 
> !!DISCLAIMER!!  
> This is a work of fiction and has no relation to reality nor the people involved
> 
> EDITED AND UPLOADED 07.08.2020

The sun was setting in a dark auburn color with the clouds hiding most of the gleams but it was enough to make out the black car following them.

His gang was nowhere near to being fools and they knew what to do when they spotted something obscure.

The adrenaline rushing through his veins made the hair on his body stand up and send shivers down his spine. It was thrilling to know they were about to get into trouble and Baekhyun loved making a mess of things.

Being in the middle of a drug deal Kyungsoo and Sehun had noticed that someone was following them and it was poorly hidden by said person.

Those guy's footsteps were too loud and he was overall clumsy with hiding behind his car instead of sitting inside of it, but it was fun leading him on and letting him hope he was doing a great job, so they choose to stay quiet until the deal was settled.

Everything seemed to go smoothly.

The money was the right sum and the client was more than cooperative making this easy but as soon as they were done Baekhyun snapped his fingers. 

The sound itself was loud and it made his gang members look at him. Without wording it out he moved his hands towards the black car and watched them leave.

“ If you need more be sure to contact us. I will make sure to send you the best stuff we own” he said and briefly shook the taller man's hand before he took his leave as well.

Buttoning up his black coat, which was ending right above his kneecaps, he let the sunglasses, which were placed up on his silver hair, slide down to be able to see better due to the sun setting low. 

Walking towards where Kyungsoo and Sehun were pinning down the guy who followed them.

He was rather attractive with his brown hair slicked back up but it was obvious that he was inexperienced and Baekhyun immediately knew who send him. 

Purposely stepping on his hand which was placed flat on the ground he watched him squirm in pain for a few moments before kneeling down and letting the now red and swollen fingers go.

“ Sorry I did not see you there “ he giggled and moved his hand up for the others to let the guy go.

Watching him scramble in a sitting position he took his time with taking in his appearance. His face was bruised already and he looked positively scared making him smirk. 

Slowly taking off his black leather gloves he reached forward to cup his chin and forced him to look up.

“ Listen, you can be glad we did not kill you on the spot. I know who send you and it was a really really bad idea to anger me. I'm having a terrible day today. Tell me your name” Baekhyun said and he loved to bluff. 

Never once since they started their business did they kill someone.

He was too soft for that but that was a thing he choose to hide on purpose.

“ Jo-Jongin”

“ Hmm, you are new right? Is this supposed to be some joke?”

“ N-no sir...I- I was sent here on purpose”

And Baekhyun had to be honest, he believed the other. 

He did not seem like he would lie and overall his shaking shoulders indicated that he was scared. In the end he did nothing wrong so he choose to let it go, instead standing up once more and letting the other two pull the guy with them.

“ So your boss thought you would be able to observe us huh? He is making fun of me. Again. I'm so tired of this”

Walking back to the car they came with he let Kyungsoo push Jongin inside and waited for Sehun to open the door before climbing into the vehicle as well.

“ Tell me the way. Now”

_______

Arriving at their destination Baekhyun could already sense someone staring at them and it bothered him immensely. 

Being a drug dealer it was obvious that there would be other people doing the same thing but one guy was especially persistent and he was good in what he was doing. 

That was the one thing that annoyed him the most. 

Taking off his sunglasses and pushing them up into his hair once more he nudged his head into the direction of the door and followed his friends inside.

Of course they weren't welcomed but with one glance at Jongin, who was literally being pulled by his arms, they gave in and Baekhyun did not even care to knock. 

Instead of that he opened the door with a strong kick and was left to stare at Chanyeol, who was standing by the window. 

His broad back was tensing the second they all were inside the room and the smoke from his cigarette extinguished, once he pressed it down into the ashtray.

Watching him turn around, Baekhyun absentmindedly let his eyes wander over his body and the way his black hair was slicked back perfectly. 

He was the complete opposite of the smaller and it made him click his tongue.

“ Baekhyun, what a surprise”

“ Don't act stupid you asshole, did you really think some lousy guy would have a chance to infiltrate us? You are ridiculous Park”

Letting Kyungsoo and Sehun drop Jongin to the floor, he watched him scramble over to where the taller was standing and it was a sight to behold.

The way he was shaking like a leaf told him that there was probably some punishment awaiting him and it was intriguing to wanting to know what exactly would happen.

Chanyeol though just smirked and rolled up his sleeves, showcasing his forearm tattoos, before looking back up and meeting the smaller's eyes. 

“ Be honest. You cannot get enough of me and my gang. Every other day I find some slave of yours lurking around in our area. You know exactly that we made up rules, Why is it so hard for you to live by them?”

Rules. Or to be more precise a whole contract Baekhyun came up with when more gangs started to established drug selling businesses.

Of course it was illegal, l but they were holding some sort of protection due to the police buying drugs as well from time to time. 

It was basically a written paper containing certain things they had to live by, such as not interrupting other gang's deals and certainly not investigating, like Jongin obviously did.

Ready to continue and spit some curses into his face like he loved to do, he did not expect him to come closer and suddenly snatch his chin up.

Chanyeol's fingers were warm from the cigarette, he had been holding only seconds ago, and he felt the way his thumb was rubbing along his cheekbone.

“ What if I said that I wanted to see you? Watching you all angry and pissed turns me on”

Trying to keep his composure he let his own hand slide up to wrap around the taller's wrist, and he knew he wasn't as strong as Chanyeol but his grip was still painful.

“ I did not allow you to touch me bastard. Get your filthy fingers off of my face”

“ Make me. Or would you like to have my fingers elsewhere on your body? Maybe inside of you?” Chanyeol chuckled and he was definitely overdoing it.

Nevertheless teasing Baekhyun and watching him hopelessly try to cover his embarrassment was cute. 

Starting to flush red from anger Baekhyun really had to try to not explode, instead snatching his hand away from his face, with force, and ending up even surprising himself with that.

“ You are disgusting. If you think you have a chance with me think again because this body is nothing you can touch carelessly” he said with a calmness that was unusual for him, but it seemed to be enough to make the other step back.

“ If I ever find one of your idiots close to my territory again I am going to blow up your place”

“ Oh Baekhyun I love the fire in your voice. Especially when you think you are having the upper hand”

“ Fuck you” he cursed and he did not even want to hear his cheeky reply, instead ushering his people out of the room and showing Chanyeol his middle finger.

______

Surprisingly the next few weeks went by without a problem.

No men which followed them, meaning, also no visits at Chanyeol's office. If he would have been honest he would have admitted that he was intimidated by the other sometimes.

If it was not for his appearance it was because his eyes seemed to be so cold and stern. It send shivers down his spine, knowing that he would never be able to read his thoughts, and it made it hard to concentrate overall when they were in the same room.

Baekhyun had established his business about four years ago and he was on top of everyone else.

He knew how to seal deals and he knew his drugs were the best, but that changed quickly when the other one joined about 8 months ago. He shoot up from nowhere and climbed onto the spot right behind his. 

Just knowing that he had serious concurrence spurred him on to be even better, but it simultaneously made him vulnerable and unconcentrated sometimes. He knew that. 

It left him to make mistakes more often than in the past, and it was most definitely Chanyeol's fault.

Now though there was barely time to think about stuff like that because they were out once more. 

Kyungsoo had found this new customer through some connections a few weeks ago and it seemed like a gold mine. 

Knowing they had to be careful Baekhyun let his other companions check on his background data and he seemed clean. Everything seemed way too perfect and he was not that dumb to not realize that.

Brushing his hands down his black jeans once he got out of the car, he buttoned his coat back up and let his eyes roam over the meeting area, which was a simple old warehouse. 

And nothing out of the ordinary seemed to catch his attention until someone appeared in the distance. A huge guy with sunglasses, dressed in all black. 

He seemed like he wanted to intimidate them but that thought alone made Baekhyun chuckle.

Reaching for the gun that was hidden under his blouse he touched it briefly to show that he was armored and let Kyungsoo and Sehun walk ahead.

Once face to face with the other he could see the huge scar over his eye and bath in the overall weird atmosphere around him.

He knew not to judge when it came to appearance but that guy was something out of the ordinary.

“ So you were send by your gang? Hellfire if I remember correctly?”

“ Yeah. I'm Hyunsoo and I'm actually their leader” 

And that answer was something he did not expect, leaving Baekhyun to click his tongue. Instead of replying sassy though he cracked his neck once and crossed his arms.

“ So you want to buy from us? How much and regularly or not?”

“ We would like to test it first, cannot trust someone like you”

“ And what do you mean by that?” he asked with a hint of anger in his voice but he knew how to control himself.

Instead of snapping he flicked his fingers and let two of his people rush over with the drugs in a bag.

“ Hm, just that we heard a lot about you and your behavior and especially about your beauty”

Walking closer to grab the tie the taller was wearing Baekhyun pulled him down towards his face and let his eyes roam over his features. 

“ I don't remember appearance being a part of selling drugs. It's not my selling point but thanks” he snarled back and let go of him to be able to reach for the bag with the coke.

Letting the other take a look, he watched him dip his pinkie finger inside to lick the substance off of the tip, and judging by the way his eyes closed for a second he knew he liked it. There was no reason for him to react differently, because his drugs were the best after all.

“ So? Are you going to buy it or not?” he asked with the slightest bit of dismiss because there was either yes or no. 

Nothing else.

“ Well...it is good I have to compliment you on that, but that is not what I am here for”

Blinking up at him confusedly he briefly looked back at his friends and made sure to be careful, because the air around them changed drastically.

“ What are you here for then?”

“ To send the best wishes and regards from my gang”

Not able to react on time he watched him pull his gun out and the loud shot made his ears feel numb for a second. 

That was the last thing he would have expected and it made his body shiver from fear. He was not scared,no, but he was overwhelmed. 

Seeing one of his underlings on the floor with the blood slowly staining the ground he reached for his own gun and aimed at the tall guy, who was just standing there with a huge smirk, and it disgusted him. 

The worst thing about this though was that he never shot someone nor used his gun and his hands were shaking terribly.

“ You are done for “

“ I wouldn't be so sure about that”

It all happened within seconds but there was another gunshot going off and it made him flinch his eyes closed.

Feeling hot liquid splash over his face, he blinked them back open within seconds and saw Sehun on the floor holding his shoulder. 

This was more important than Hyunsoo running off with the drugs in his hand, and it made him immediately kneel down to press onto the wound.

Watching Sehun flinch away he looked back up towards Kyungsoo, who was checking the other guy's pulse, but shook his head when he did not feel any. 

Baekhyun knew he was dead and he hated the fact that they were able to be attacked like this. He felt like a fool because he wasn't capable of protecting his people and that thought alone drove him mad.

“ Ow...Baek you're pressing down too hard”

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked at Sehun and watched his own hands covered in blood for a second, before shaking his head.

“ Sorry...come we need to carry you back to the car”

“ You have blood all over your face” Sehun said and that made his lips quiver in distress.

“ That is not important right now! You are bleeding heavily hun” he mumbled and stood up with Sehun leaning against his smaller frame. 

He was heavy, but Kyungsoo rushing towards them made it easier to lay him down in the backseat.

“ Are you sure that he was from a new gang? What if Chanyeol send him?” Kyungsoo asked while turning on the engine, and sadly enough that was what he had thought as well.

He did not want it to be true because he knew the other usually stuck to his rules, but the whole set up just seemed wrong, making him look at the dried blood on his hands.

“ Take us to Chanyeol's place. Due to our doctor laying dead in that warehouse we need help”

______

The car ride was quiet, except the pained groans from Sehun, and it left Baekhyun to look back at him more than once.

They did not bring anything with them, which they could to wrap around the wound, so the leather seats were already stained in red. 

Biting his lip nervously he clapped the car mirror down to check on himself and saw the blood splatters all over his face. By simply rubbing his fingers over it, nothing seemed to go off, so he gave up and instead got out of the car the moment they arrived.

Of course there were guards, but upon laying eyes on their appearances and on Sehun, who was struggling to walk, they let them inside and at this point Baekhyun was fuming. 

He wasn't even sure if Chanyeol was behind all of this but he did not care. 

Already hearing his voice in the distance he kicked the doors open and watched the taller being on the phone, with his back turned towards them again, and his sheer ignorance made him snap.

“ Park Chanyeol get off that fucking phone. Now”

Chanyeol on the other hand chuckled deeply and ended the call, taking his sweet time to turn around. 

Instead continuing to finish his cigarette because teasing the smaller started to be way too much fun, and it made Baekhyun want to pull out his hair, but right now he was just hopelessly stressed.

“ Chanyeol just turn around” he said once more but his voice was way smaller than before and it seemed to catch his attention. 

Chanyeol noticed the shift in the air and he did not want to admit it but it worried him for a hot second. Turning around and immediately looking into Baekhyun's eyes he noticed the blood all over his face and without a second thought he rushed over to cup his jaw and inspect it.

“ What happened?”

“ Isn't it obvious?? don't play dumb and instead tell me if you were part of this. Did you send someone to attack us?” he panted and just now realized how stressed he was about this, because if the other was not a part of it who was targeting his gang, his family? 

Carefully moving his face out of his hold he rubbed the spot his thumb had pressed into and absentmindedly let his eyes linger on the tallers worried gaze.

“I- What? I would not do that. I know we are not on good terms but attacking you is a pretty low move"

“ Are you telling the truth?”

“ I promise you this! Now tell me why you are covered in blood?? Are you hurt somewhere? Do I need to call our doctor?”

Subconsciously reaching up to touch his face he sighed and shook his head before pointing at Sehun. His best friend was leaning against the door frame now, with his eyes closed, and it was definitely not the time to talk.

“ Sehun needs help...our doctor was killed so we do not have anyone to take care of his wound” he explained and he had to admit that his heart skipped a little bit when Chanyeol walked towards the other, rolling up his sleeves and gently touching Sehun's shoulder. 

He did not know why and he choose to ignore it, instead joining his side and staring at the way he was ripping the fabric off of his arm.

“ It's a flesh wound. The bullet went straight through his skin. Junmyeon!” he yelled and Baekhyun watched some lean guy rush towards them. 

He was wearing glasses and gloves, overall looking smart and charismatic, and he just knew he was in good hands.

“ Take him with you and stitch up that wound”

_______

Making sure that they would take good care of Sehun he waited until they were out of sight before letting go of the breathe he had been holding. 

He would not have admitted it but the whole situation was stressing him out. 

Up till now there had not been an incident like this and it was frightening. Sure he was good in maintaining his cold and sassy behavior, but deep inside he was vulnerable and insecure. 

No one had to know that though especially not Chanyeol.

Watching the taller rub the blood off of his hands with a tissue, he nudged his head towards Kyungsoo to signal for him to leave and go over to Sehun, before sitting down on the couch and letting out a long sigh. 

The tension in the room was thick because usually they did not even spend so much time with each other, but Baekhyun earnestly tried to cover it up by clearing his throat.

“ Can you give me something to rub the blood off as well?”

Chanyeol on the other hand was fiddling with the wet tissues, getting rid of every last stain of red on his hands, but looking up as soon as Baekhyun cleared his throat.

The smaller was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed over one another and he knew exactly why he was so well known for his beauty.

“ Let me help you” he suggested but Baekhyun immediately slapped his hands off of his face when he tried to get closer.

“ I told you that I did not allow you to touch me, just give me that wet tissue”

More or less ripping it out from his hold Baekhyun started rubbing it over his cheeks, watching the tissue turn red from all the blood he actually had on his face. 

He did not care that the other was standing in front of him while he slid it down his neck, but it sure made him feel nervous when he had to unbutton his blouse to get rid of the stains that seeped through the fabric.

“ Are you that desperate to see me naked or why are you staring so much?”

“ You are the one unbuttoning your blouse in front of me and I am at fault for staring?” Chanyeol exclaimed with a lopsided grin, but he realized it was not welcomed when Baekhyun kicked against his knee.

“ Ouch?? “

“ It should hurt. Why do you sound so surprised? ” Baekhyun asked with raised eyebrows, but only because he somehow had to hide the little laugh that would have slipped otherwise.

It was entertaining to watch Chanyeol rub his knee and he was glad when he finally listened and turned around.

Not wanting to irritate his skin too much, he gently moved along his collarbone until everything was gone and then cleaned his hands with a new tissue.

He knew he had to stay until Sehun was all stitched up, so he choose to make use of the situation and stood up to throw the used tissues away.

Closing the huge doors he heard a deep chuckle and it made him roll his eyes, because he already knew nothing intelligent would follow and he was right when Chanyeol spoke up.

“ So what now? Is this the first step of trying to seduce me?”

“ Is it possible for you to stay serious for once and not try to get into my pants? You don't stand a chance anyways so stop it ” Baekhyun sighed and it was obvious that he was annoyed.

Walking back over to where the taller was leaning against his desk, he stood opposite from him and crossed his arms, clearing his throat once more. 

“ You said you weren't part of the attack but if I am being honest, you did not seem surprised that it happened, so wanna share your obvious secret with me?”

Pressing his long slender fingers into the wood of his desk Chanyeol blindly searched for his cigarettes, but stopped when he saw the disgusted look on Baekhyun's face.

Definitely not a fan of smoking, he would remember that.

“ One week ago three of my people went out for a deal and only two came back. Both with bullet wounds. One in the leg the other one in the shoulder. The drugs were gone as well as the attacker” he started to explain while walking back around the table, sitting down in his office chair and letting his eyes linger on Baekhyun for a second. 

The smaller decided to sit down on the table right in front of him.

His delicate hands were stroking along the dark wood, probably absentmindedly but for Chanyeol it was enough of a distraction to briefly forget that he had to continue explaining.

“ That gang was called Hellfire and the guy they met had a huge scar over his eye. It was not like they wouldn't have been able to throw him over but he pulled his gun when they were distracted and I taught them to escape when their lives were on the line. I thought it was just some crazy dude wanting attention, but now that you told me the exact same story I feel like there is more behind that”

Baekhyun listened carefully, and it was not surprising at all to hear what happened, because that was what he had expected.

Still, it made him feel annoyed that Chanyeol did not tell him earlier for some sort of reason and his lips moved faster than his brain could process.

“ Why didn't you tell me earlier? Sehun is wounded now. He is my best man”

“ You do realize that you despise me right? Why should I help you Baekhyun?” and that fact alone made him swallow heavily.

He was right and it was embarrassing that he let his self conscious behavior slip for a second. He did not want to admit that he was vulnerable, but he obviously just showed a side of himself which he did not want to show.

“ I-...anyways..both of our gangs were attacked and we do not know when it will happen again or if it will happen at all. Don't you think keeping in contact and working together for once would be useful?” he asked and it was clear as water that he seemed uncomfortable with his own suggestion.

Chanyeol though did not care.

He had thought about this already as well, and if it meant being able to annoy the smaller more frequently, he was definitely not against it .

“ Good plan. Let's exchange telephone numbers to inform each other when something happens, and due to Sehun having to rest now you can call us when you need to set a deal. My men will protect you” 

Baekhyun honestly hated how that sounded and especially that his chest tightened up for a second, but he nevertheless nodded his head and reached his hand out for Chanyeol to shake.

“ Then it is a deal”

“ It's a deal”

_______

Surprisingly working together with the enemy seemed to be easier than expected. 

After leaving with Sehun and his stitched up shoulder, he knew he would not be able to work or protect him at least for a month, and he would give him all the time he would need. 

After all he was his closest friend and partner.

The first one to join him and the first one to swear to stay loyal. Usually gang leaders were harsh with their underlings, or at least that was what the media wanted them to look like, but Baekhyun was different.

He grew up within a shattered family and up to this day it reminded him to simply not trust people. 

His father had been the leader of a drug dealing gang as well, while his mom was his most loyal supporter, but once he had been born everything seemed to go down the drain. 

He wasn't even old enough to understand what they were fighting about but he knew it was his fault. Every cold stare as well as the pure ignorance that he faced throughout the day, made his heart freeze up the slightest bit more.

Feeling unnecessary and hated he build up a mindset, which contained him not being good enough and it did not budge up till now. 

He wanted to be the best of the best so no one would be disappointed in him, no one would dare judge him or badmouth him but simultaneously he also knew that was just a unrealistic dream.

He was hated by many, building up his wall to not let anyone even dare to come close and find out about his true self.

It may sound sad but that was the only way he knew to be able to live comfortably. 

His parents one day left for a deal together and never came back. They left him all alone with a huge amount of money which was not able to fill the void in his heart. 

The scar that carved into his body from those memories was deep and he knew no one would ever be able to make him want to trust someone again. That is why he moved this invisible shield around with him, that is why he did not want anyone to know about the real Baekhyun.

Sehun was the only one who came close to knowing how he really was, because he found him when he was at his lowest. 

Found him when he was about to give up on everything, and together they were able to make a name for themselves. 

But the taller did not want to be a leader as well, no, he choose to protect him from everything that may come their way, because he knew deep down it was Baekhyun's deepest fear to be left all alone.

That also explained why he did literally everything he could for the taller to recover faster.

He bought the best medicine, made sure someone was always by his side and help him if needed, and stayed in contact with him through phone.

It was obvious that he was important to him and no one dared to say something about their relationship.

No one except Chanyeol.

That is what lead them to where they were now. 

Due to the circumstances Baekhyun was followed by three of Chanyeol's men to every new deal he had to set, but since the last few days the taller decided to tag along.

Of course it annoyed him to know he was being watched but on the other hand he weirdly enough felt safe. 

Chanyeol was known for his skills, he was talented with the gun and his fists. One of the reasons why everyone seemed to fear him. Everyone except Baekhyun.

Today though it was different. 

Waiting at the usual warehouse he tapped his brown leather shoes against the dark asphalt, being impatient and stressed. He did not sleep well and the taller's eyes literally gazing holes into his head just made it worse.

Chanyeol on the other hand had noticed that Baekhyun was acting different and it was adorable to know that the smaller seemed oblivious about his own facial expressions.

Usually he was styled perfectly, makeup, hair and outfit. Today though his silver locks seemed untamed and the circles under his eyes were evident, but it did not make him look any less attractive.

He knew he could be annoying but there was just something about the smaller that made him want to tease him. 

Letting his eyes slide down towards where he was tapping away on his phone he knew who he was writing, and it made his eyebrows twitch because of something he did not quite understand just yet.

“ Sehun again? You guys seem pretty close”

“ I told you he is my best man...of course we are close” Baekhyun mumbled absentmindedly and locked his phone once more after he was done, instead rubbing one of his eyes tiredly.

“ So, you are not fucking him right?” Chanyeol asked and he did not know why, but watching the shock ghost over the smaller's face made his own chest feel lighter.

“ You should seriously learn how to shut the fuck up Park. If we were, it would not be any matter that includes you, and why do you think you have the right to talk about sexuality? I think I never openly admitted that I'm gay”

“ Hm, you are right. You never said that but sometimes you look at me with such thirst in your eyes, which makes me feel like you want to eat me alive” he tried to flirt, but he knew he went too far with his teasing when Baekhyun just stared at him.

“ You are right. I would love to eat you up but not for the reason you think. If I eat you, all my problems would disappear. Sounds pretty appealing to me” Baekhyun chuckled and he did not realize when, but he started feeling way too comfortable talking with the taller and that made him clear his throat instead and stare ahead to see if the client was on his way.

The taller though saw the small smile and it seemed foreign.

Never before did the other showcase any sort of emotion on his face except hate and it was refreshing.

“ Your smile is quite cute you know?”

“ Oh seriously just shut up”

______

Like every other time, everything seemed to go according to plan, the one thing different was that Baekhyun seriously felt like shit. 

Even the sleeping pills he took the night before did not help in the slightest, and he knew it was the fear of losing something once again.

Just the thought of another gang wanting to drag him down made his spine shiver and feel like a fool.

On top of that he could not tell anyone about this and it made him want to get drunk, getting rid of those troubles for at least one day.

So instead of letting himself be drove back to his place, he sat up and ignored Chanyeol's glances, tapping the drivers shoulder gently.

“ Could you drop me off in the city? I have something to take care off”

And of course it left Chanyeol to be suspicious. 

Letting his eyes linger on the smaller's expression for a bit longer, he snapped his fingers and waited for his drivers reaction.

“ Drive back to my place”

Blinking his eyes and leaning against the seat, Baekhyun honestly did not know what to say for a second, because how was he supposed to react?

“ Um, how about no? I would rather go back to my place then”

“ You want to go out to drink, don't you?” Chanyeol asked and he knew he was right when the smaller shut his mouth real quick.

“ I have enough at my place. Get drunk there, it won't cost you a thing and you won't end up on the street. You should think a bit more rationally. We don't want to worry Sehun”

Baekhyun just stared at the taller, being completely speechless, but he knew he had a point. The thing that annoyed him though, was that Sehun was brought up once more, and it made a dry laugh leave his lips.

“ Fine, but you should keep your jealousy to yourself. It is embarrassing” he said with a satisfied smirk, knowing exactly that that would shut him up for good. 

And he knew he was successful when Chanyeol clicked his tongue.

______

He had definitely not been lying when he said he had alcohol at home, because the whole room was full of shelves filled with bottles.

Expensive ones, and Baekhyun kind of felt bad knowing he would probably be able to empty half of them.

“ If you don't mind I will drink a glass with you”

“ I do mind”

“ Okay great then what do you want to open first?” Chanyeol asked, completely ignoring him on purpose and instead reaching for the gin, he just recently bought, to mix them both something good.

“ You know I hate you and you know that you are really annoying right now, right?”

“ Of course I do, but where would be the fun to just give up? Seeing you all flustered and pissed turns me on. I think I made that obvious the last time we chatted”

“ Disgusting” Baekhyun mumbled, but he still stared at the way the taller was shaking the drinks in his hand, seeing the muscles of his tattooed forearms flex.

They were pretty, he had to admit that, a snake on the one arm and a knife on the other. Really artistic but nothing he would like on his own unblemished skin.

“ You're staring”

“ Oh really am I? The alcohol just looks really appealing” he joked and reached for the glass, he was offered, once Chanyeol sat down on the opposite couch in the room.

The first nip was bitter and tasteless making his nerves tingle, but the sip right after that was the right amount of burn down his throat and he knew it would definitely help him relax at least for a little while.

“ Its good”

“ I know. I was a bartender once, never gonna forget those skills”

“ And now you are just flexing awfully. That won't help you getting into my pants. Aren't you embarrassed?” he asked with a sour expression, but at this point Baekhyun just tried anything to keep him away from himself.

It was just difficult to build up relationships and he definitely did not want one with the taller.

“ I would say I won this round though. You are at my place right now and I did not even have to force you”

“ I am here for the alcohol” he stated and lifted his glass, to show that he was downing the liquor way too fast, but he obviously did not care.

Taking a sip from his own glass, Chanyeol was about to speak up when his phone rang and he had to check the caller ID. 

Sighing almost dejectedly he got up and looked back at Baekhyun, watching him hold up his glass.

“ I have to answer this. Don't dare interrupt me”

“ And you should not dare to order me around, but don't worry. I don't care that much about you” he grinned evily, watching him leave, only to stand up as well and walk towards the liquor shelf.

There was a lot of expensive stuff, making his lips tingle, and he knew it would annoy Chanyeol if he opened some of them, so he did.

The first bottle tasted awful but the second one seemed way better making him giggle softly. 

Filling up his glass and drinking it way too fast, he sat down with his legs crossed and enjoyed the feeling of his heart being light for once. 

The last few days seriously took a toll on his body and if alcohol was able to ease that feeling he more than welcomed it.

The only thing unexpected though, was Chanyeol taking longer than he would have expected, giving him more time to go through the different bottles until he felt tipsy. 

His body was hot, his eyes droppy and the itch that started to crawl up his neck was relentless. 

Standing up on wobbly legs he looked at the mirror right between the different shelves, seeing how his hair covered his eyes slightly and his cheeks were starting to stain with red.

He looked foreign and it made him reach up to touch his face, before he heard a loud sigh. Turning around, he saw the doors still being closed leaving a smirk to appear on his face, before leaving the room.

He knew what he was about to do was dumb and childish, but the alcohol in his blood let the thoughts wash together, producing a huge mess inside his head.

The deep voice was coming from Chanyeol's office, and once he opened the door as quiet as possible, he could see him sitting in his chair and pulling on the roots of his black hair.

“ That does not explain why you are calling me this late? We could have gone over that in detail tomorrow” he mumbled with a slightly angry voice while tapping the surface of the wooden table, only noticing he was not alone anymore when Baekhyun came into his view. 

Looking up, he was about to throw him out, but noticed the state Baekhyun was in and that made a deep groan leave his mouth. 

Great, now he had to take care of a drunkard as well.

Baekhyun on the other hand though felt his whole body shiver when he heard the groan and he just wanted to annoy him. 

He wanted to mess up his phone call, because that was what he deserved after all his stupid flirting, and what would have worked better than acting like he was interested in sleeping with him.

In his drunken mind everything seemed to make sense and he knew, would it not have been for the alcohol he would have immediately stopped, but right now he just smirked at the taller and slowly sunk down to the floor. 

Chanyeol's eyes were following him confusedly, thinking he fainted for a second, but suddenly there were slender fingers on his thighs and it made him move back from the table a little to be able to look under it.

Baekhyun was moving his fingers slowly over the seam of his dress pants, awfully close to his groin, and he enjoyed the way the taller seemed nervous and confused, only letting a giggle slip from his lips.

Meeting his eyes, he shuffled even closer and slid his hands up higher to unbuckle his pants, knowing exactly that Chanyeol was not able to say anything while having to listen to the other person on his phone. 

It all seemed way too easy to do and he knew, that was weird for someone who was supposed to hate the taller, but right now, all he could think about was getting him undressed and riling him up.

“ Psshhh” Baekhyun whispered with a finger in front of his lips, noticing the soft brown orbs which were focused on him, while Chanyeol honestly could not believe what was happening right now. 

He knew for a fact, that Baekhyun was drunk but it still seemed like he knew what he was doing and that definitely turned him on to some extent. 

The smaller hated him with pleasure, but now he was on his knees in between his legs, looking like a starved slut and the difference in behavior was more than hot.

“ What are you doing?” he whispered, but Baekhyun just bit his lips and started pulling down Chanyeol's pants a little more, to be able to reach inside, and let his fingers curl around his erection. 

This was as far as he wanted to go, but the feeling of his hot girth pulsing in his palm, made his cheeks go even redder.

He did not expect him to be this big and the alcohol did not make it easier to calm down, because now he was conflicted himself.

Awkwardly pressing his legs together a bit more, Baekhyun felt himself hardening in his pants and had he been in his right mind, he would have run off, but right now all he wanted to do was continue this. 

Not even caring that it was Chanyeol who was sitting in front of him. 

He did not even know if he was into this as well, but suddenly there were fingers in his hair and they were slowly scratching along his scalp.

Chanyeol noticed the way the smaller seemed to tense up and worry, but he was also turned on because of what they were doing, knowing that it honestly would have been a missed chance to let this one slide.

Still on the phone, he let his fingers caress Baekhyun's head and it was obvious that he liked that.

Shuddering from the effect it had on him, Baekhyun moved even closer, until his nose was grazing along his underwear, while his hand gently pulled out his dick, hitched breath leaving his mouth. 

He never had been this turned on before and especially not because of someone he actually did not like, but there was no way he would leave. 

Not when it felt this good.

Opening his mouth he let his tongue come in contact with Chanyeol's dick, slowly licking up to the head before nuzzling his hot cheek against it, and the quiet “ fuck” he heard from above only spurred him on. 

There was still someone on the phone and it made Baekhyun feel thrilled to know they could be caught red handed, making him immediately open his mouth wider and sink down on Chanyeol's cock. 

His mouth wasn't the biggest, so it was uncomfortable at first, feeling such a size between his lips, but after several seconds he relaxed and let his nose graze over his pubic hair, getting high on the musky scent.

He definitely liked the weight on his tongue, because it made his head spin and his own pants tighten, but the fingers slowly curling into his hair and pulling on the roots, left a moan to slip from his lips.

It was muffled because of his position, but it still made a shiver run down Chanyeol's back and a long sigh leave his mouth. 

This was definitely not what he expected, especially because it was Baekhyun, but it still felt extremely good, distracting him for a second, until he heard the voice close to his ear speak up once more.

“ Chanyeol? Is everything alright? You are breathing quite heavily”

“ Hah...Yeah everything is more than alright. I will call you back tomorrow okay?” he said without waiting for his answer, ending the call while placing the phone back on his table.

His other hand slowly wandered over the smaller's hair to brush some strands out of his face, revealing the way his lips were stretched around his dick.

Sure he always annoyed him with sexual jokes, but never would he have thought to have him between his own legs one day.

The alcohol really did him a favor and he would not let his chance slip.

Still, his fingers moved along his cheekbone way too gently and it made Baekhyun close his eyes, to hide the way they were about to roll back, because of the surge of pleasure. 

It was ridiculous how aroused he was from simply sucking him off, but every small thing he did, was making him even more impatient than just moments ago.

Popping off for a second to catch his breath, a thin spit line connected his lips and the head of Chanyeol's dick, making him lick his lips slowly to get rid of it. 

Stroking his silver hair back behind his ear, he gently let his fingers curve around his girth once more, to jerk him off while his lips left soft kisses all over it, moving up and down. 

Chanyeol though, clearly started to get impatient by the way he twitched in his hold.

“ Do you like having my dick down your throat Baekhyun? Knowing you actually hate me? Does that turn you on?” he asked with a shaky breath and curled his thick fingers the slightest bit harder into his hair.

Baekhyun on the other hand nodded his head slowly, licking up his dick again, before sucking on the head “ I love it” he said purposely muffled, sending vibrations of his voice down his girth. 

Softly giggling at the shiver that ran through Chanyeol's thighs, feeling it against his hands. 

“ Then do a proper job baby. Suck me off good until I cum all over your pretty face” Chanyeol whispered and he could literally see how that affected Baekhyun, because he was shaking for a second and a soft whine left his mouth. 

“ So you like it when I call you baby?”

“ Ye-yeah...” Baekhyun answered and scooted closer, to let his hands rest on his strong thighs the slightest bit harder, making himself comfortable between them, and once he felt the hand in his hair he nuzzled against his leg.

It was weird but right now he did not feel lonely and most importantly he felt safe. 

He did not know why, but his heart seemed at peace and he decided to completely let himself be engulfed in this moment.

Without another word exchanged he went down on him again, slowly starting to bop his head up and down, trying to turn off the slight gag reflex that creeped up his throat.

The way this satisfied him was way more evident and he let the tears in the corner of his eyes slip down his heated cheeks, not caring about the fact that he probably looked like a mess.

Feeling Chanyeol's thumb rub along the area under his eyes, he whimpered, the touch itself was so soft that it made him want to cry even harder.

“ So pretty for me...let me fuck your mouth baby” Chanyeol whispered and waited for the other's small nod, before standing up slowly and letting his hand rest on the back of Baekhyun's head. 

Gently stroking his hair, he let him get comfortable first before starting to move his hips, picking up a speed that made him feel good, while Baekhyun let his jaw go slack.

The sheer force of his dick rubbing along the roof of his mouth and his tongue, made him see stars and little whimpers leave his mouth, because he was definitely getting aroused from this.

Just knowing that Chanyeol was feeling good as well, because of his mouth only, let his chest swell with pride and his fingers dug into his legs the moment the taller moved faster.

Sure it hurt, because this was something he never had tried before, but the way his lips tingled and burned from all the rubbing made him want to submit even further.

The alcohol made it easier for him to react and he started to be able to control his breathing more through his nose, not wanting this to end.

Chanyeol though, started to get sloppier and his hold in the other's hair also got tighter while biting his lips.

“ You're doing so good...let me cum on your pretty face okay?” he asked and slipped out of his mouth, not even giving Baekhyun the time to react when he shoot the hot liquid all over his face. 

Luckily enough Baekhyun had closed his eyes beforehand, but it was still uncomfortable for a second, knowing he could not open them, until he felt a gentle thumb moving over his eyelids and cheeks removing every last bit of cum. 

Blinking his eyes back open, his vision was hazy, but he still saw the finger moving closer to his lips.

“ Suck”

And sucking, he did. 

Soft swollen lips closed around the thick thumb, only to taste the bitter substance which dripped down his tongue, making him swallow heavily once he was done. 

But that was the exact moment he also realized his pants were still extremely uncomfortable and it made him squirm in place, hating the fact that his knees started to hurt.

“ Come here, you drunkard” Chanyeol said with obvious adoration in his voice and carefully helped him up into his lap, once he had sat down on his chair again. 

Subconsciously letting his thighs spread some more, Baekhyun shivered from the way the other's breathing was ghosting over his skin and by now, he was way too intoxicated and high on pleasure to question the fast beating of his own heart.

Watching Chanyeol's lips move closer to his own he hiccuped and let their noses rub against each other, before pressing his hand in front of the other's lips, giggling softly.

“ No kissing..”

“ Hmm but touching is okay?” Chanyeol asked and respected his wish, while his hand slipped into the other's pants, only to be met with stickiness.

“ Did sucking me off turn you on this much? You made a mess ” 

Hearing that, Baekhyun briefly looked down only to be faced with Chanyeol's huge hand wrapped around his dick, making him whine instead of answering and press his face into his neck to hide.

“ You know you are the complete opposite from your usual behavior...not so cold anymore huh? You are pretty hot right now”

“ Shut up and touch me instead...please” he begged and he knew he would slap himself for this tomorrow, when he had sobered up, but he choose to focus solemnly on his hand for now.

“ If the baby wants to cum I will let you...i am not that mean” Chanyeol teased but started to jerk him off fast.

Instead of going slow he let his grip tighten around his head, every time he moved up and pressed down into his slit, enjoying the feeling of Baekhyun curling up on top of him, with every passing second, because he was definitely feeling this a lot and it was adorable.

Trying to keep his hips in place Baekhyun could not avoid rutting up against the taller with every movement he did, moaning loudly into his sweaty neck. 

The intoxicating smell of his odor mixed with his musky scent drove him mad and made him let his lips press down onto his shoulder to muffle his noises.

“ Ch-chanyeol I'm cumming...do-don't stop” he whispered with quivering lips, feeling the others finger press into his slit harder, which made him see stars and hiccup while he came all over Chanyeol's white button up. 

It had never felt this good before, and the release of all the tension he obviously had in his bones, made him sleepy. 

Due to the alcohol, he did not think about who he was sitting on currently, instead cuddling some more into his neck, slowly calming down with Chanyeol's hand stroking over his back.

“ That was...unexpected..baek?” Chanyeol asked quietly and gently moved the hair out of his face, only to see him asleep. 

The sight was so endearing that he wasn't even in the mood to wake him up, knowing he had been stressed and tense.

Instead of that he gently picked him up and moved him to his bedroom. No one was allowed inside usually, but for the smaller he would break his own rules for once.

________

The sun was ghosting through the blinds, making gleams fall all over his face and body. Welcoming the warmth and bathing in it. 

The only thing that was weird was that he usually woke up from his alarm, but this time it was dead quiet. The rustling sheets were the only noise he heard, making him shoot open his eyes and sit up, immediately regretting that.

Pressing into his temples he groaned loudly, knowing exactly that he drunk too much alcohol the day before and that thought alone made him look around in distress. 

He could not recognize the room he was in and on top of that he was alone. Letting his eyes wander down his own body he noticed that he was only in a big t-shirt and his boxers. 

There were broken parts, of what happened the day before, flashing in front of his eyes and he could not avoid the redness that creeped up his neck.

“ Shit” he silently cursed and nervously started nibbling on his fingernails while searching the room for his clothes, but they were nowhere to be found and that fact alone made him want to cry. 

As if the embarrassment wasn't big enough already, he heard the door being opened and that made him whip his head around only to be met with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol who was very much half naked with only his sweatpants sitting across his hips. 

In his hands he was holding two cups of coffee, but he seemed just as surprised as Baekhyun judging by his stare. It was awkward because he definitely remembered what went on yesterday, but it was even worse that he could not find it in himself to regret it.

“ You..You're up”

“...Yeah”

The silence between them was extremely uncomfortable, so instead of standing there for hours, Baekhyun stood up and walked closer to reach for one of the cups, taking a sip. 

“ This is good...thank you” he mumbled and sat down on the bed once more, just trying to avoid the taller's eyes, but it was pretty hard knowing he was right in front of him and luckily enough the other broke the silence.

“ So about yesterday-”

“ Nothing happened yesterday Chanyeol” he snapped and he immediately regretted it because he could see how the other's expression fell. 

He definitely remembered what happened, but there was no way he would talk about it or even worse admit it. It was bad enough already that he had been so into it and that he let someone else touch him, being actually extremely insecure.

“ Wow..um..okay? Everything alright?”

“ Nothing is alright you asshole. Where are my clothes?”

“ Why are you calling me an asshole? I literally did nothing wrong..you jumped onto me you know?”

Rolling his eyes in anger he tried to control his emotions, because it would not have been fair to explode. Chanyeol was right.

He did nothing wrong, but he could have stopped him. Instead of that he made it worse, but Baekhyun knew those were all just excuses.

“ Where are my clothes?” he repeated instead, but avoided meeting his eyes.

“ In the washing machine. Why?”

“ Why? Because I want to leave..i feel uncomfortable staying here” he admitted, but at this point he just tried literally everything to get away even if that meant hurting the taller's feelings.

It was not like there was something between them anyways, no, Baekhyun hated the other. At least he thought he did. 

This whole situation was just completely confusing him, and not able to think properly, made him anxious so leaving was the only logical thing to do.

“ But I made you coffee”

“ I don't care about that...please just bring me something I can wear Chanyeol” he begged while avoiding his eyes, subconsciously pulling the blanket over his naked legs, feeling weirdly exposed.

Chanyeol knew when to stop. He knew he would not be able to forget what happened the day before, but he also did not want to make Baekhyun feel uncomfortable or hate him even more. 

That had never been his goal, so seeing him trying to hide his naked body, he felt awful for even trying to act normally while the smaller literally did not even want to be in the same room as him.

“ Okay wait...i will lend you some of my stuff” he suggested and placed his mug down instead of questioning him further. 

Nothing good would come out of that anyways. He wasn't even sure what that was between them, but he sure knew this was awkward.

Walking over to his closet he searched for some sweatpants and a pullover.  
Something simple and comfortable, wondering why he had acted so concerned in the first place if Baekhyun did not care at all.

Handing them over, he noticed that the smaller was shaking and it was scary to feel like it was because of him.

“ I will leave you alone then...”

“ Yeah, that would be good” Baekhyun mumbled and watched the taller leave, knowing he was probably feeling just as shitty, but right now he could not handle another person's problems.

This was already way too much to handle and he just wanted to disappear, knowing he quite literally revealed to his rival that he was into guys. 

Everyone judged him more than enough already, because of his pretty looks, so revealing his sexuality was something he wasn't interested in.

Getting dressed and making sure to put on his shoes, which were placed in the corner of the room, he briefly stroked through his hair and walked out of the huge room, immediately being lost because of the long hallway. 

This was not the building he was in yesterday, or at least not the same floor and he literally did not know where to go, until he heard someone clear his throat behind him. 

Turning around it was Chanyeol, but this time dressed in a pullover as well and he had to admit, that he was looking good. Extremely good. 

“ ...I will drive you back okay? I think you would not like my people finding out that you stayed over” Chanyeol suggested and he honestly just had good intentions but it sounded so off.

“ How considerate of you, but okay. Drive me back home” Baekhyun answered with a slightly snappy tone and he knew that car ride would be awkward as hell.

_______

To say the ride back home wasn't terribly uncomfortable would have been a lie, because it was more than that. 

Instead of a driver it was Chanyeol who decided to drive and Baekhyun hated himself for letting his eyes wander over to where he was changing the gears once in a while. 

The muscles flexing just did something to him and his heart, reminding him of the night they had shared together. 

Luckily enough though, the taller seemed to be just as nervous or at least annoyed, because as soon as they were at Baekhyun's place he seemed glad to be able to watch him leave. 

Not that that made Baekhyun feel like shit, but he noticed his stare and the way he gripped the gear tightly.

“ Well, thank you. I will probably see you anyways due to the deals”

“ Yeah. Bye” Chanyeol answered and closed the door by himself, before taking off towards the main street again. 

It was more than annoying to receive such an half-assed answer. Sure Baekhyun wasn't someone who was into talking a lot anyways, but somehow his behavior really pissed him off. 

Confused to no end, because of the way he was feeling, he walked back inside, deep in thoughts, only to run into someone taller than him.

Pressing a hand over his nose, he knew he looked terribly unprofessional with his hair tosseled and the clothes, he was wearing, hanging off his frame, but looking up to meet his eyes, he was glad it was just Sehun.

Sehun who seemed to be able to get up, from his bed, by himself again and that fact alone made Baekhyun lean forward to cuddle into his chest.

After all, he was the only person who knew that he actually just constantly craved affection.

“ You seem to feel better?”

“ Well, my shoulder still hurts like hell, but other than that yes. I was about to make me some breakfast. Where have you been though? Not in a suit?” he asked and it made Baekhyun move away from him to straighten out his, or better said, Chanyeol's pullover.

“ Long story, it's not important. Anyways I'm hungry as well, so let's make something together” he suggested and smiled, hoping he would stop asking further, but the other seemed to sense that he did not want to talk, so instead of doing that, they both walked over to the kitchen and started preparing some food.

______

Thinking he would not be reminded of what happened between him and Chanyeol was dumb. It really was dumb and it drove Baekhyun insane. 

He purposely ignored a few deals, to not having to go out and meet the other, but that did not prevent him from dreaming about the taller.

It was always something he definitely did not want to happen, but he could not stop waking up and weirdly enough, being turned on because of it. 

In his dreams he was being touched and kissed and he knew just by the deep voice, that it was the other who was making him shiver heavily.

He knew this was probably just happening because he was pent up, but having to see Chanyeol's face every night in his sleep, surely made him feel stressed.

Wanting to curse the damn alcohol he simultaneously knew he was at fault for this and that left him to be so moody and angered.

No one was safe from his bad mood and he knew they were glad when he had to go out to meet some new client.

Being picked up by Chanyeol's driver was nothing new by now, but the fact that the other wasn't present confused him. 

Hating himself for being incapable of just shutting up, he instantly regretted it when his mouth moved before his brain could think, leaning forward to speak to the driver. 

“ Excuse me, where is your boss? He's always present”

“ Oh he will be later on. He is driving with his own car, because he had a meeting prior. No need to worry” 

Hearing his reply, he was just being honest and nice, but it pissed him off that he actually really worried for a second.

He did not know why or how but he did.

Leaning back against the leather seat, he clenched his fist to calm himself down, not knowing what was going on within him, but hating it immensely.

Straightening out his white blouse, he was wearing, the moment he stepped out of the car, he also threw his long black coat back over his shoulders shivering just slightly from the fresh air around him. 

The meeting place was a old warehouse this time and it made him immediately search for other people, except the two guards that came with him, but there were none.

Looking at his wrist watch he knew he was a little to early and he was about to sit down on some rock, when there was another car outside, hating the fact that his heart was beating so fast for a second. 

Subconsciously stroking his silver strands behind his ear, he tried to keep up a straight face while watching Chanyeol walk inside, but it was pretty damn hard. 

The taller was wearing a black suit combined with a long brown coat, leaving him to swallow heavily for a second and ramble out something unnecessary.

“ So you finally arrive as well....took you long enough” he said, subconsciously pouting and trying to keep his head high like always. 

Ignoring any smart ass comment, but to his surprise the other ignored him.

Ever since that night, Chanyeol felt weird and uncomfortable just thinking about how he was ready to comfort Baekhyun, if he had felt nauseous or bad because of the alcohol. 

Sure he always teased him, but he would have never thought that they would cross the line so easily. 

On top of that the smaller wanted to act like nothing happened and sure, he could do the same, but there was still some lingering emotion inside of his chest, which he could not quite pinpoint.

So seeing the smaller again, after days, and hearing his voice, he had to keep up his cold attire and ignore him, but it was harder than he would have imagined.

He did not want to be the only one affected by this situation and embarrass himself again, because Baekhyun made it more than obvious that he wanted to forget this.

“ It is a new client right? We need to be extra careful because of what happened last time. I also brought some more people this time, two of my personal guards disappeared yesterday. They ran off with some of my drugs, so the mood is pretty tense right now” he explained, while still avoiding his eyes, but Baekhyun started to come closer and it really pulled on his heartstrings.

“ They ran off? Seriously?”

“ Yeah they did” Chanyeol repeated and took off his coat, to be able to stretch his arms over his head, absentmindedly letting his fingers stroke over the gun he was wearing on the side of his leg.

“ Armored as well? You know I can take care of myself right?”

“ I know but you still ended up getting in trouble last time. I am just making sure”

Letting his eyes wander over Chanyeol's face, Baekhyun noticed that he was colder than usual and that should have made him feel better, because that was what he had always wanted, but now he was feeling the complete opposite about it. 

He was furious that he wasn't showered with attention, and it made him walk even closer without even thinking about it much.

“ Well, I should thank you then” he said with a slight grin, trying to lessen the obvious tension between them, which even the guards around them seemed to sense. 

A loud noise in the distance though, made him turn his head towards the direction of the opposite door.

For a few more seconds it was completely quiet, but it was clear that something was definitely not right.

Seeing Chanyeol having his hand on his gun, he did the same but noticed how bad his hand was shaking. 

Baekhyun wasn't used to trouble and he was still traumatized from the situation that took place weeks ago.

Suddenly hearing footsteps, literally all of them pointed their guns at the door, but the person who came running inside, was a guard of their own.

“ Boss it-it's a set up..W-We need to go. NOW” he screamed, making Baekhyun's blood freeze, because why was this happening again?

Over the last few weeks they had made sure to be extra careful, collect information about the other gang and try to find their location but they were good. 

They were good in hiding, so why was it so easy for them to find them and lure them in with fake information?

There definitely had to be someone who talked, within their own people, but right now there was no time to discuss it when Chanyeol suddenly reached for his wrist and squeezed it gently.

It shouldn't have send so many sparks through his nerves, but it did and he had to really try hard and keep up his sassy attitude.

“ I told you various times not to touch me Chanyeol”

“ Don't you think we passed that stage already Baekhyun? Keep that sassiness to yourself for once. We are in trouble right now” 

And he was right. 

Still, it felt terrible to be called out and he huffed his breath, still letting himself be pulled behind some pillar.

Being close involuntary, Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's waist, to be able to hide him better, and he knew the smaller probably felt terrible being protected like a baby, but he just could not avoid wanting to keep him safe. 

Baekhyun on the other hand, felt his own body heat up immensely. The taller's hand felt huge on his hips and he knew it wasn't ultimately necessary, but somehow he could not stop Chanyeol from holding him close.

Instead of that, he leaned against his chest with his back and tried to take a look around the pillar, but the sudden gunshot made him jerk up and turn around to completely hide in Chanyeol's chest, not even caring if he seemed pathetic. 

The last time this happened was still engraved in his head and it scared him. 

Right now he did not mind, because this feeling of being safe, while being in the tallers embrace, was nice. 

Moving his arm around Baekhyun properly, after feeling him shiver like a leaf, he could only imagine why he was acting like this and it made him go mad. 

Stroking his hand up and down his back, Chanyeol made sure they were still safe and stared towards his guards, doing some hand sign to tell them to investigate.

It was not a good idea to reveal their own position, so he knew that was the best decision right now. 

Not sure how many people were hiding as well, he closed his eyes to take a breath and think over the possibilites they had.

Their cars were outside, but the distance between was too big, because the whole warehouse was quite literally open and with Baekhyun being this scared, it would be difficult to get him to move. 

Clicking his tongue, he looked back down at the mop of silver hair and he noticed the way he clenched his eyes shut.

“ I'm going to protect you...don't worry”

Just hearing those soothing words and feeling him hold him closer, was weirdly enough calming Baekhyun down. 

The other already saw him during his most vulnerable moment so this was nothing. 

Clenching his hands into the material of Chanyeol's dress shirt, he just mumbled a small 'okay' before there was sudden loud laughter.

“ Are you hiding? Pathetic gang leaders that are scared of me? You don't even know why I am here. Come out”

Ignoring his words, Chanyeol reached for his gun and watched his guards moving towards the other pillars, while he himself decided to look around his and see who they were facing.

It was Hyunsoo. 

This time he was not alone though, but with at least six other people, all armoured.

There was no chance that they would be able to win against them and it made him clench his teeth. This was a awful trap once again making him angry at himself for not having been careful enough.

“ Park Chanyeol. You are here right? Stop hiding that little bitch Byun Baekhyun. We know you practically hate each other so why protect him?”

That made Baekhyun freeze for a moment because, yes, he was right. 

What if the taller would hand him over for whatever reason? He would end up alone again. Suddenly breathing started to be way more difficult again and it made him cling onto the other even more.

“ Please....don't” he begged with tears forming in his eyes, not even making sense anymore at this point, but it definitely worried Chanyeol who was looking down at his shaking form.

“ I won't...I promise”

“ Not listening? Well maybe this will make you crawl out of your hole” the other yelled and snapped his fingers, making two of his guards walk inside as well and throw two people onto the ground. 

They were obviously dead, but the worst part was, that those were the ones that ran away with the drugs days prior. Just what made them leave in the first place?

“ They were quite tough to handle so we choose to kill them. It's not like they were of much use anyways. It is funny how intimidated they were just because of us slowly taking over. Maybe it is better this way Park. You wouldn't want unloyal people behind your back, am I right?”

Feeling his blood boil, Chanyeol tried really hard to hold himself back and not just attack. 

Instead of that, he reached for his coat, which was laying behind him on the floor, and gently put it around Baekhyun's shoulders, before lifting the smaller's shivering jaw with his warm gentle fingers.

“ We don't stand a chance right now and it's too risky to attack them while we are outnumbered. On the count of three you are going to run towards the car. You hear me?”

“ B-But ...what about you?” Baekhyun asked with obvious fear in his eyes.

This was not just about being left alone, but also because he started to realize just how much he worried about the others well-being.

“ I will follow right after you...we need to distract them..and now go!” the other said, not even giving him a chance to react before he literally pushed him towards the exit with the car keys in his hand. 

Baekhyun could hear the sudden footsteps coming closer, but all he could think about was getting out of this place. 

Flinching every time a gun shot was heard, he closed his eyes until there was sunlight blending him and breathing started to hurt.

He was outside. 

Frantically searching for the cars, he ran towards them with such speed that he actually almost landed flat on his face, but the adrenaline pumping through his blood helped him reach the vehicle and climb inside without any scratch. 

Not caring about how he ended up sitting in the car, he crawled into the space between the seats and pulled the coat over his head, just hearing faint screaming and gunshots in the distance. 

This way he was kind of hidden and squished and just the fact that he could not see anything helped him immensely in forgetting what was actually going on.

Baekhyun wasn't usually this scared, drug dealing was obviously dangerous, but up till now nothing ever happened. 

He was extra careful and due to the contract between him and Chanyeol they also could count on each other if something happened. 

This though, was a whole other level and his bones shivered just from the thought of being killed, but on top of that he worried for the others. Especially for Chanyeol.

Now that he was out of his comfort zone and not even able to think properly, due to the shock, he accepted the fact that he was thinking about the taller more than usually these days and the thought of him not coming out of that warehouse alive, scared him immensely. 

The sudden silence made it even worse and he rubbed the dried tears away from his face to crawl closer to the tinted window. 

No noise at all, nothing. 

Not even movement from inside the warehouse.

This went on for several minutes and with every passing second his heart beat quicker. He knew he was slowly starting falling into a panic attack and he absolutely hated this, because it had been years since he had the last one.

When his parents left him alone, he was severely depressed over several months, with panic attacks on the daily, so this just brought back memories he wanted to hide forever.

Crawling back into the space he came from, he hid his face against the leather seat while sobbing his heart out, when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and he jerked up. 

The only thing he could make out was a white shirt with blood stains on the front and it made him tense up. What if this was one of the others trying to get inside? 

Breathing heavily he did not move, until that person knocked again and a low voice followed.

“ Baek, it is me, open the door”

Hearing the familiar voice he moved his hand towards the door to unlock it, but noticed just how bad he was shaking, which basically made him unable to move at all.

Noticing the clicking of the lock, Chanyeol immediately slipped inside with his gun still in his hand and sat down. 

Making sure to look back at the warehouse and lock the car, he finally turned around only to see Baekhyun sitting on the floor and shivering like crazy. 

He seemed so scared and Chanyeol honestly did not know what to do.

“ We...We attacked them as good as possible while clearly being in the disadvantage, but they got two of my guards. I shot their leader into the leg and that ultimately made them leave. It is okay for now. They won't come for us”

Listening to his words, Baekhyun stopped nibbling on his fingers for a second and looked up at the other with soft eyes. All the crying and the panic attack left him to feel exhausted and even though those were good news, he still seemed scared.

“ What if they come back? What if they find us and kill us? I don't even know what they want from us...they just randomly attack and kill our people...do they want our drugs? Minimize us?” He rambled, while pulling the coat more around himself, shielding his body from everything.

“ They won't, at least not now. Calm down Baek” Chanyeol tried to reassure him, but it was pretty obvious that that did not seem to work, so he had to think about something different. 

He knew the smaller kind of despised him and he made it more than clear that he wanted to forget the thing between them, so why not try to shock him and make him snap out of his bubble? 

Feeling a strong hand on his upper arm, Baekhyun looked up through his blurry vision and yelped quietly when he was pulled up onto the leather seat, but he had no time to ask why he did what he did, when Chanyeol suddenly crashed their lips together. 

It was a soft touch and nothing close to forceful, but it still took his breath away and made him tense up. 

Feeling Chanyeol retreat again, he could not control the way his lips tingled, but it made Baekhyun weirdly enough calm down and for that he was thankful. 

Nevertheless it did not calm down his heart, because that one was beating like crazy and ignoring the way this reminded him of the dreams he had been having, was close to impossible.

Surprisingly there were no words exchanged because Chanyeol realized what he just did. 

Sure it obviously helped, but at the same time he felt this need to do it again. The situation was definitely not suited for doing something like this, but the adrenaline that was still pumping through his blood made him not let go of Baekhyun's face and instead stroke over the skin gently.

The whole moment was weird enough, because the sudden sexual tension was so obvious that you could easily grab it and Baekhyun choose to not ignore it this time and instead leaned forward once more to press his lips against the taller's. 

Feeling him immediately kiss back, he shivered in delight and the hand around his waist holding him in place made his legs feel like jelly. 

It was intense from the start, because tongues were involved and with every new collision of their lips he wanted more. 

Needed more. 

This was an addiction and he did not want it to end.

Chanyeol as well could not quite believe this was happening. It started as some sort of way to calm him down but turned into a whole make out session. 

He knew he should not have liked it as much as he did, but he had always been interested in the smaller so this just spurred him on to do more. 

Gently biting into Baekhyun's bottom lip, he pulled on it and let go only to notice the way the other's eyes were glazed over, clearly indicating that he was feeling good and it was getting harder to hold back.

That was also the same moment Chanyeol realized where they actually were right now and what they were doing. 

Letting his thumb graze over the smaller's bottom lip, he knew they should not continue this. 

At least not here, ultimately making him hold Baekhyun by his waist and pull him back down beside him. 

Being confused but simultaneously knowing he just made it pretty clear that he was into this, Baekhyun awkwardly fiddled with the coat ,which was still hanging off of his shoulders, not knowing what to say, until the tension started to be too uncomfortable.

“ We, I, thank you for saving me”

“ There is no need to thank me, I promised that I would protect you”

And oh, did that do wonders to his body. 

The kissing already made him all fuzzy and soft, but hearing those words Baekhyun's heart beat even faster and he could no longer hide that he was clearly into the other, even if it was only physical attraction. 

Or at least that was what he was trying to tell himself over and over again.

“ I should apologize for kissing you..I thought it would help you calm down, but it was...It was such a stupid idea in the first place”

“ No, no don't apologize. I-I mean I kind of liked it and it did help...My hands stopped shaking“

“ I noticed that “ Chanyeol teased and it made Baekhyun feel surprisingly playful, slapping the taller's arm softly with a grin on his face. 

Sure there was still something between them, which they both did not dare to set on fire, but it was awkward to bring it up while finally feeling sort of comfortable.

“ You dick”

“ I think it would be the best for you to stay with us today. We need to talk about everything that happened tomorrow, but you should rest first. I'm sure this was a whole lot of stress for you”

“ Okay that sounds good. This was indeed stressful. Also thank you for not judging my behavior”

“ You had every right to feel scared, after everything that happened” Chanyeol explained, while briefly squeezing Baekhyun's hand, before climbing to the front seat carefully and starting the engine.

“ No need to play the strong guy in front of me. I would never judge you”

______ 

Due to what had happened between them, it was clear that they both kind of felt nervous, but for Baekhyun it seemed worse. 

The whole car ride he stared at Chanyeol's arms and side profile and for the first time ever, since knowing him, he actually admitted to himself how attractive the other was. 

The obvious elephant in the room was still there, and he did not want to talk about it, but one thing was for sure, he felt safe while being with the taller.

Chanyeol just had this air around him, which Baekhyun always had ignored, because he wasn't very keen of a new friendship, but the other actually was not a bad guy. 

He signed the contract for drug selling without a fight, never attacked his gang and most importantly never touched Baekhyun against his own will, even though he was flirting like crazy. 

The walls Baekhyun had build up though, due to the trauma he went through, kept him from thinking rationally, so maybe he just needed that kick in the ass to see who was trying to court him like some love drunkenly teen. 

But on the other hand, he did not know if the taller was being serious or if he was joking. 

The car coming to a halt though, ripped him out of his thoughts and instead follow Chanyeol, who held the door open for him. 

None of his guards were surprised at this point, for Baekhyun to tag along, and it weirdly enough made him feel good and welcomed. 

He would have never admitted it, but the other's house was gorgeous, even though it was way too big, something about it though, felt like home and that made his body relax.

“ Okay, I'm guessing you would not mind wearing some of my clothes, right?” Chanyeol asked once they entered his bedroom and waited until he saw the little head shake from the corner of his eyes. 

Searching through his closet he gave Baekhyun a big shirt of himself as well as some sweatpants and new underwear. 

Luckily enough, there were still some he had just bought, but with one look at the stuff he knew it would be way too big on the smaller. 

“ Um, if it does not fit tell me, I will try to find something smaller”

“ It is okay, don't worry. I'm thankful enough that you even lend me stuff” Baekhyun admitted with the first honest smile of the day, plastered on his face and pointed at the room beside the bed. 

“ That is the bathroom right? I will go take a shower then”

______

Feeling the warm water rinse away the fear and tenseness, Baekhyun was finally able to completely calm down, but it also made him think back to what had happened earlier. 

It was weird, ignoring it, but it was also weird to talk about it, so he seriously did not know what to do. On top of that he was embarrassed, because some part of his body was craving for more and it confused him immensely.

Hurrying up with washing his hair and body, he got out soon to dry himself up and take a look at his reflection in the mirror. 

His eyes were red and slightly swollen, but other than that he seemed okay. 

Pulling the shirt up and over his frame, he bit his lip when it slipped down his shoulder, obviously being way too big, glad when the underwear did not move from his hips, but stayed where it was supposed to.

The sweatpants though, were a problem, and after trying several times to just make it work, he took them off again and choose to just slip under the covers and hide his bare legs. 

Luck was not on his side though, because once back in the bedroom, Chanyeol was rubbing his hair dry with a towel and he was half naked as well. 

The sweatpants, he was wearing, left nothing to the imagination and he just knew he was big, leaving Baekhyun's body to involuntary shiver, but what made it worse were the eyes wandering over his body.

“ No pants?”

“ Yeah, they did not fit but it's not a problem. I don't mind sleeping like this. No shirt?”

“ It is pretty hot in this room so I rather not wear one” the taller answered and it was definitely hot in here, but not because of the temperature.

“ I see, um do we sleep together? I-I mean in the same bed?”

“ If that does not bother you then yes. The couch is not that comfortable”

Shaking his head and mumbling a small 'its okay' Baekhyun sat down on the edge of the mattress, feeling like he was overall too small on that huge king sized bed, but it distracted him at least a little bit from his body suddenly feeling abnormally hot. 

He was not used to acting like this, but Chanyeol sure knew how to drive him crazy and he hated that he just now realized that.

“ I've been meaning to ask you, did I make things awkward between us? Because of the kiss?”

“ I kissed you as well Chanyeol. You do realize that? And no, you did not make anything awkward, I did. I did by ignoring what happened between us and risking our life's due to not telling you the details about the meeting earlier”

“ So you don't want to ignore what happened between us?” Chanyeol asked while letting the towel, which was still in his hand, drop to the floor to walk towards the smaller.

“ I mean, no. I was just scared, you know, I never did something like this before and it was just too much at that time”

“ Are you still scared ?” Chanyeol asked and kneeled down between the smaller's legs, purposely ignoring the way Baekhyun seemed confused, while his hands wandered over his naked thighs feeling the shivers running through them.

“N-No I'm not...Chanyeol, what are you doing?” Baekhyun whispered, not able to hide that he was clearly feeling aroused from the mere touch of his fingertips sliding over his skin. 

His cheeks were flaring up red, but he still moved his hips closer subconsciously, not caring if he seemed desperate.

“ I'm going to return the favor..” the taller smirked and let his hands wander up even further to grab his hips and pull him closer, watching him fall onto the mattress softly. 

Giving Baekhyun a second to breathe and sort himself, Chanyeol slowly hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and started pulling them down, revealing Baekhyun's half hard erection. 

“ Yo-You don't have to”

“ You would like it though, am I right?” 

And what was Baekhyun supposed to say, when his arousal was proof enough? 

Licking over his suddenly dry lips, he gasped when the taller spread his legs and for a second he felt extremely exposed, but he choose to ignore that thought in order to instead watch Chanyeol coming closer until his breath was ghosting over his dick.

A soft moan slipped from Baekhyun's lips, while he was trying his hardest to stay composed, but it was impossible due to him being extremely excited and nervous. 

No one ever went down on him, but having Chanyeol in between his legs he was actually glad, because he would not have liked anyone other doing this anyways.

“You're really pretty, you know that right?” the taller asked and for the first time in forever he did not feel offended. 

Everyone always looked down on him, because he just seemed like the perfect pretty puppet with no brains, but hearing it from Chanyeol he actually smiled.

“ Thank you..”

“ Just the truth” Chanyeol said with a equally as soft smile. 

This whole moment was way to cozy overall, making him lean down and lick a fat stripe up Baekhyun's dick. The moan he was greeted with, was satisfying and addicting, leaving him to gently wrap his fingers around his erection to jerk him off.

Feeling Chanyeols lips close around his erection Baekhyun could not avoid throwing his head back, because his nerves were literally on fire. 

It was just a simple touch, but for him fireworks went off in his head and he knew this was definitely not normal.

“ Yeol...” he gasped, his voice going higher in tone, while his hand subconsciously wandered in between his own legs to stroke through the taller's still damp hair. 

He needed something to ground him and this was the first thing that came to his mind.

“ You can be loud, we are alone” Chanyeol encouraged the other, but actually he just wanted to hear him. 

The first taste he was allowed to have weeks ago was still bittersweet on his tongue and he was craving it like crazy.

Blushing because of his words, Baekhyun shivered slightly when Chanyeol went back down to suck him off and it felt so good to be touched, that he had a hard time holding back his voice. 

It was just that he was embarrassed of his own noises, but knowing that the taller quite literally encouraged him to be loud, he let his mouth fall open while his free hand wandered over the mattress to fist the fabric of the blanket.

Not sure what to do with his legs, shaking from every new bolt of pleasure, he dared to move one on top of Chanyeol's back, gently letting his foot stroke along his muscles, to calm himself down at least a little bit, but that idea popped like a bubble when the other suddenly stopped.

“ Wh-Why?”

Instead of answering, Chanyeol reached for his nightstand to rummage through it and it made Baekhyun curious enough to stare at his hand which seemed to hold a small bottle of lube. 

Feeling his own breath hitch a little, his heart started beating so wildly that he could not hear what the other was saying for a second, making him want to close his thighs immediately, but the cold finger rubbing over his perineum down to his entrance made him fall backwards instead and gasp.

“ Is this okay?” Chanyeol asked, obviously realizing that this seemed to be the smaller's first time, but the air around them was way too heavy to ignore the obvious sexual tension between them.

For a minute he did not know what to say because it felt weird, but simultaneously with every rub of his finger along his sensitive skin Baekhyun wanted more. 

They crossed a line already and seeing how desperate Chanyeol seemed as well, there was no way of him being able to say no. 

Nodding his head softly, his mouth fell open in a 'o' shape when the other pushed his finger inside and for brief moment he wanted him to stop, but the taller was so gentle and careful that he instead tried to concentrate on the way it felt when he rubbed along his walls.

“ God.."

“ Does it hurt?” Chanyeol asked and immediately stopped, moving to watch Baekhyun's expression instead, but ended up swallowing heavily when he saw how wrecked the smaller already seemed. 

His silver hair was sticking to his forehead and the mere view of his own shirt sticking to the other's body, was enough to make his pants feel uncomfortable within seconds.

“ No...The opposite...” Baekhyun admitted with a shy glance down at the other, but stopped breathing for a moment when a second finger joined and stretched him so deliciously that his eyes teared up. 

It was new and foreign, but it felt so good and he thought that maybe it was because it was Chanyeol who was pleasuring him.

Soon enough, with two fingers moving inside of him and Chanyeol's lips kissing up his erection, he lost every sense of restriction and instead moaned out loud. 

Soft sweet noises that resonated in the room and he knew that it turned the taller on, because with every new one leaving his lips he started to move his fingers faster. 

Baekhyun's body was laying halfway on the bed, with his feet pressed firmly against the floor to ground himself, and Chanyeol's free hand stroking up and down his inner thigh, left his body to absentmindedly relax and give the other the opportunity to push another finger inside.

This time though, he moved along a certain rough spot inside of him, making his legs shake heavily for a second and his lips quiver. It was kind of like a weird pressure against his stomach, but simultaneously he wanted more, making him gasp and look down.

“ What was that?”

“ Your prostate, it feels good right?” Chanyeol asked almost teasingly, while rubbing over it gently, and it was way too beautiful to see Baekhyun arch his back, to not do it again, but his own arousal was making itself known and instead of continuing he removed his fingers, wandering up his body until they were face to face with his hand pulling down his own too tight pants.

“ Why did you stop again?...I-It felt good” Baekhyun asked with hazy eyes, staring right back up into Chanyeol's, but the sudden warmth between his legs made him blink and look down.

Feeling the blush creep up his face, Baekhyun noticed how sensitive he started to be with the other's dick rubbing along his perineum, and he was in no way ashamed that he was craving for him to push it inside.

Chanyeol on the other hand let his lips leave soft kisses along the smaller's exposed collarbone up to his neck, until he could bite into his earlobe, making it possible to whisper. 

“ Can I fuck you?”

Feeling the shivers run down his spine from one simple question, he had to hold himself back from moaning out loud, simply being turned on just by the mere thought of them having sex. 

“...Please” he whispered and let his eyes slide down between his own legs when Chanyeol started to stroke down a condom over his own dick.

He was definitely big and Baekhyun sure was scared but simultaneously he wanted this so much that it was actually embarrassing. 

Feeling Chanyeol's strong hand pull up his left leg and press it into the mattress, he moved his own arms around the taller's neck, to be able to hold onto something, before squeezing his eyes shut due to the pain of being stretched even further. 

It took his breath away for several seconds and he did not notice that he was crying, only when the taller gently swiped across his cheeks, did he blink up at him.

“ Is it too much?”

" No it just hurts a little....give me a few seconds”

“ All the time you need” Chanyeol whispered, even though it was uncomfortable due to Baekhyun being way too tight. 

He sure was tense and he knew it definitely hurt, so Chanyeol choose to help him relax by kissing down his neck once more, his hands slipping under the smaller's shirt and gently rubbing over his nipples.

The distraction was more than welcomed and Baekhyun honestly felt like his whole body was on fire, due to the amount of pleasure he was feeling, it helped him relax even though his legs already started to feel numb. 

The moment he pushed in it was like the strength had left his body, but he was touched that Chanyeol made sure he was comfortable enough. 

This should not have felt as domestic as it did and that thought alone made his cheeks flush red once more.

“ I think I'm okay....”

“ You sure?” Chanyeol asked, with a questioning gaze but smiled when he saw the smaller nod. 

Gently letting his hands stroke over Baekhyun's thighs, he was still halfway kneeling and standing on the ground himself, so he helped the smaller wrap his legs around his waist before pulling out and pushing back in, not expecting it to feel this good from the start.

They quickly fell into some sort of slow rhythm, with Baekhyun getting used to the new feeling of being penetrated, and he sure knew that he was moaning quite loudly at this point, but the mere fact that Chanyeol was groaning and sweating just as much, made him ignore his own shyness for once. 

His hips moved back against the others pelvis almost absentmindedly, but his body was craving for me.

The second Chanyeol brushed against that certain spot inside of him though, he could not control that he was shaking like a leaf while leaking all over his own stomach. 

It sent sparks up his spine and made his mind all fuzzy, before pulling Chanyeol down into a messy kiss.

It was a clash of teeth and tongues but it felt good and that was the only thing that mattered right now.

“Ch-Chanyeol, I-I..I'm so close” he admitted in a whisper, while his lips still brushed against the taller's. 

It seemed to turn Chanyeol on, because from one second to the other he was thrusting into him harder and faster making his body move up the bed. 

It hurt a little, but the pain was bearable due to the pleasure completely taking over, and before he knew it, he was cumming so hard that he blacked out for a second.

Breathing heavily, he was whimpering like crazy, because his orgasm was washing over him in waves and the fact that Chanyeol was still moving overstimulated his nerves to no end. 

He was too weak and still too affected by it to speak up and instead subconsciously clenched around the taller's dick, until he could feel him shiver as well. 

Soon enough Chanyeol's lips were pressing against his forehead and he calmed down realizing what just happened. 

He did not regret it, no, but it was still embarrassing to lay there with his legs feeling like jelly and his stomach being all sticky.

“ Did you feel good?” was the first thing Chanyeol asked and it made him blink up at his face confusedly.

“ ….Yeah…It felt good, you felt good” he admitted with a tiny smile, because he knew he was allowed to feel comfortable and safe and it grew bigger when Chanyeol returned it.

“ You felt good too” the taller said and it made Baekhyun honestly chuckle while leaning up on his elbows and watching the other stand up to throw the condom away. 

This thing between them was more than real now and he actually kind of liked it a lot. The only thing hindering him from doing anything was the uncomfortable feeling on his skin.

“ Um, do you have-”

“ Oh. Yes of course wait”

Seeing Chanyeol come back with a warm cloth, he was about to reach for it, but stopped the second it came in contact with his skin. The taller was gently rubbing the cum off of his stomach and it made his cheeks flare up. 

Sure it was nothing close to what went down only seconds before this, but it seemed way more intimate.

“ Thank you”

“ Do you want something to drink? I can bring you water or juice?”

It sounded good, because his throat was actually quite dry, but right now the only thing he wanted was bath in this moment a bit longer.

“ I....Actually I could use a hug right now” he admitted and knew he was still half naked but he did not care and instead moved up the bed, until he was leaning against the pillows.

“ Are you sure? I mean yes, of course” Chanyeol said and it was stupid that he was so nervous after touching Baekhyun and having sex with him, but cuddling was different. 

Still, he climbed up the bed and laid down beside him and before even being able to do anything, the smaller was already nuzzling his head on his chest and pressing into his side.

“ Comfortable like that?”

“ More than comfortable”

______gkdi

Baekhyun did not notice when he fell asleep, but he obviously did and he only woke up the next morning due to some loud crashing noise in the distance. 

Sitting up, he yelped at the sharp pain shooting up his spine and he immediately felt his body heat up because of the memories from yesterday flooding in, but there was a faint smile playing on his lips.

Getting up and making sure to stand properly without shaking, he walked to Chanyeol's closet to grab one of the boxers he especially opened the night before, to put them on and then walk out of the room. 

It was the same hallway like last time, but now he walked into the opposite direction to follow the cursing and laughing, leaving him curious on what was going on behind the closed door.

It was definitely not what he would have expected, but it nonetheless made him giggle capturing Junmyeon, Jongin as well as Chanyeol's attention. 

The latter was holding a pan in his hands and his shocked expression told him that he did not think Baekhyun would wake up this soon.

“ Good morning?...What is going on here?”

Junmyeon, whom he already met weeks prior due to Sehun's wound, was grinning like a fool and it made him walk a little closer, completely unaware that they all could see the hickeys blooming all over his neck. 

“ He is trying to make breakfast for you, but as you can see he burned the eggs”

“ JUNMYEON” Chanyeol yelled but it was in no way aggressive or angry. The taller was definitely embarrassed and it made Baekhyun only smile brighter and his heart slam harder against his rib cage.

“ Let me help”

“ Not it is okay, go back to my room”

“ They already saw me looking like this, I don't think it will make a difference if I stay” Baekhyun teased, obviously knowing that the other was just shy and that spurred him on. 

Walking closer and fetching the pan from his hands, he put some butter in it and waited for it to melt while Chanyeol stood beside him, but the taller stared at him instead of the food and it made Baekhyun smile while cracking the eggs.

“ So you wanted to make breakfast for me huh?”

“ Well, I tried”

Looking up to meet his eyes, he shook his head softly and started moving the eggs around with a spatula while seasoning them. 

“ I appreciate this a lot” he mumbled but felt his breath hitch when the other suddenly stepped closer and let his finger stroke over his nape.

“ Is your body okay?” Chanyeol whispered, aware that they were not alone, but still hushing his friends out the second he could see the smaller blush. 

Once they were alone though, he did not hold back any longer and pinned him against the counter.

“ What are you doing? The eggs will burn” Baekhyun pouted and tried to reach for the pan once more, only to feel Chanyeol's hand caress his waist, making him immediately stop. 

This was surprising but welcomed and it made him move closer to wrap his arms around his neck before nudging their noses together.

“ What?”

“ I just wanted to kiss you, really badly”

“ Go ahead, but be quick so the food will survive” he giggled and let Chanyeol cup his jaw before immediately kissing him back when their lips met. 

It felt like this was their first kiss, his whole body tingling, but he liked the butterflies moving around in his stomach, stirring him up even more until he gently pushed him away.

“ Okay enough, now we are going to have breakfast Yeol” he announced and could not stop himself from giggling at the tallers pout. 

Whatever changed between them was more than welcomed and he was happy for the first time in forever.

What he did not expect though was Sehun crushing their little bubble ,when they were almost finished with eating , rushing into the room, slamming the doors open with his hurt shoulder and glaring at Chanyeol.

“ What did you do to Baekhyun? And why is he here without any of us knowing?”

“ Sehun I-” Baekhyun started, but was interrupted when the taller stood up to walk over to his best friend.

“ I think it is none of your business what we are doing right? He is here with us, because yesterday the deal did not go as planned and Baekhyun wasn't feeling well. Enough explanation?”

“ No not at all. Baekhyun what the fuck is this? You're supposed to hate him!”

“ Sehun shut up, seriously” Baekhyun said and stood up, completely forgetting what he looked like until he saw how his best friend's expression changed.

“ Ar-Are those hickeys?? “ he screeched, seemingly shocked, which made him reach for Baekhyun's neck and gasp.

“ Yes they are, Chanyeol and I are...are kind of together?” he questioned and that made the taller turn towards him with big eyes but a smile he could not hide.

“ W-We are?”

Looking back up and completely ignoring Sehun, who was fuming with unanswered questions, he nodded his head cutely and grinned at Chanyeol.

“ Only if you want to..I mean we had se-”

“ Yes yes no one needs to know that, or at least not the one in this room” Chanyeol said, before wrapping his hand around the smaller's waist and offering Sehun an almost evil grin.

“ I think you have to get used to me now” 

And it was more than entertaining to watch Sehun having to hold back his obvious distaste, but Baekhyun knew for him, he would literally go through hell and back.

_____

He would have never imagined it but ever since they kind of declared that they dated each other, almost four weeks ago, the deals they attended were much more fun. 

The contract between them forbid to interrogate each others work but that was being completely ignored at this point. 

Baekhyun did not need to hide his hungry looks anymore, every time Chanyeol appeared, in one of his way too fitting suits, the taller on the other hand was finally allowed to touch him without being kicked in the balls.

Everyone knew about their relationship within two days and no one, literally no one, dared to come in between them. 

If they were powerful before this, they definitely reached a whole new level because of it and it made both of them feel a certain sense of euphoria. 

There were heated kisses in between deals, as well as some quick fucking in the car, due to them not being able to keep their hands off of each other, making Baekhyun realize how fast he was actually falling for the other, even though he hated to admit that.

Love had always been something he had feared, ever since the two most important people he knew betrayed and left him. 

Sehun often tried to prove that there were good things about having a relationship but he never listened. Business had been more important than anything, adding more reasons why he sincerely had no clue how to act around Chanyeol while harboring those feelings.

Was it normal for his heart to beat this fast?

And was it okay to crave every little touch, even if it was only the taller's pinkie holding onto his own?

He did not know and he was too shy to ask his best friend about it, leaving him with no choice but to embarrass himself. 

On top of all the emotional chaos, he did not want to be the only one having those sort of feelings and be desperate, because they never really talked about the thing between them. 

For Baekhyun though, it was definitely not just physical attraction and it started to be obvious.

He tried his hardest to not seem like a completely whipped idiot, but even Sehun noticed it at one point, when they were having some coffee at their place.

“ You seriously look so tired Baek, what did he do to you last night?”

“ It is not what you think it is, we played some games together and ended up staying awake till 2 am. It was too nice to stop and he tug me into bed when I fell asleep”

“ You are so in love, it's disgusting” the taller teased with a huge grin and had to dodge the pillow that suddenly flew towards his head, a heaving Baekhyun in front of him.

“ Shut your mouth, I am not” but he knew it. He knew it was true and if his best friend was able to see that, Chanyeol probably also knew how whipped he actually was.

That is why, when he woke up alone in that big bed of Chanyeol's, he worried he did something wrong. It was horrible. 

He was literally overthinking everything at this point and he was scared that that would irritate the taller. 

Rubbing his sore back and realizing he was all cleaned up and dressed in underwear, he smiled absentmindedly while getting up to look in the mirror, admiring the love bites that blossomed along his neck and collarbones.

Every time the other started to suck on his skin he was craving the feeling over and over again, because it had something possessive and he wanted to be what Chanyeol desired. 

Walking over to the others closet he reached for some fluffy socks to put them on knowing he was allowed to do so before deciding to go search for the taller.

It was not the first time he woke up alone, but today he felt kind of sensitive and he really needed a hug. 

So when he found Chanyeol sitting in his office, he was ready to burst in, knowing the taller's guards were used to him by now, but what stopped him was the mentioning of his name.

“....Exactly...That is why I don't want Baekhyun to tag along anymore, at least not until it all settled down”

He was obviously on the phone with someone, but his insecurities spiked up, making him come closer until he could lay his ear against the slightly opened door and what he heard was definitely not what he needed right now.

“ It is better for him to stay home, yes, okay good thank you Sehun”

Barging in without a second thought, he made Chanyeol jump and almost let go of his phone, but he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was the smaller.

“ Hey beautiful, did you just wake up?” he asked, also still only being in his sweatpants, but he noticed that something was wrong real quick and it made him jump up and walk over to where the smaller was squirming in place. 

Gently touching Baekhyun's hand, he made big eyes when the other snatched it away and it confused him to no end.

“ What is wro-”

“ Everything is. Why were you talking about me? Saying I need to stop going? Stop going where? Why did you talk with Sehun?”

“ Hey calm down, I can explain it”

“ You better do, because I am really not in the mood right now for lies” he breathed out in one go, knowing he probably looked like some crazy boyfriend, but he could not prevent his past from taking a hold of him and making him feel so scared and insecure.

“ I talked to Sehun, yes, I decided to no longer let you come to deals with me. I will do them for you”

“ Excuse me what? Why?” he asked, maybe a bit too loud, and it showed when Chanyeol moved to close the door for them. 

The air around them started to suffocate Baekhyun, because his own thoughts were running wild and he did not even give the taller the chance to speak up again, when he decided to voice out his worries.

“ Did you plan this? Did you fuck me so I would fall for you and you could ruin my business?? Making me stay home instead of doing deals? Are you for real?” he yelled but he had to stop because his throat started to clog up fast and his eyes were getting teary. 

He did not want to embarrass himself further and break down in front of him, but it definitely felt like he was about to do so.

“ Baek stop, calm down, you're overthinking this “

“ I am not!! Did you use me to be able to take over my gang? Do-Don't you feel anything for me?” 

He knew he was literally throwing everything at Chanyeol at this point, without even letting him explain, but his trauma came crashing down on him and he did not know how to hold it back. 

Not wanting to be left alone again after trusting someone, he was ready to yell some more, but the sudden loud groan made him almost cower in fear and look up only to see Chanyeol rubbing over his eyes.

“Stop. You are misunderstanding this completely Baek” Chanyeol mumbled and offered him a soft tired smile when he saw how scared he seemed to be. “ Come here” he whispered and carefully pulled him into a hug before kissing his head. 

He did not know why the smaller was acting like this, but he definitely knew that he was not doing it without a reason and if he hated one thing it was seeing Baekhyun sad and scared.

“ Calm down, I talked to Sehun because I don't want to put you at risk anymore...you know how a lot of people are disappearing, not just from our gangs. It almost doubled in counts and you were attacked two times. I can't stand the thought of this happening to you again” he mumbled and it honestly made Baekhyun's heart beat so quickly.

“ Yo-You care about me?”

“ Of course I do! I would not sleep with you if I did not, I'm not someone who is into hurting other people, especially not you. I just think it is no longer safe, they have their eyes on you and that fact alone worries me. I will go to deals with Sehun, his shoulder is doing much better”

“ But...But I don't want to leave you alone, can I at least come with you but stay in the car? You know I worry about your well-being just as much” he almost begged, not knowing if he looked pathetic but actually just needing this reassurance. 

He slowly opened up to the other and he was no longer ashamed to show that he was actually quite clingy.

“ I won't be able to change your mind anyways, right?”

“ Nope!” 

“ I guess there is no other way then, should I tell you another secret?”

Baekhyun absolutely hated secrets, but he was glad the taller seemed to be willing to share them with him and that fact alone made him calm down from his almost panic attack. 

Wrapping his arms around his waist properly, he briefly nuzzled into Chanyeol's neck, but then pulled away to be able to look at him.

“ Go ahead”

“ All those months ago when I sent Jongin to investigate, I did it to be able to know if you are okay not because I wanted to ruin your deal. Hellfire had already attacked one of my deals two weeks prior that incident and I just wanted to make sure nothing would happen”

Baekhyun was simply left speechless, because that was definitely not what he had expected. 

Thinking back on how he literally said he would burn down Chanyeol's office, he internally cringed but in the end he had every right to be angry, didn't he?

“ You, did you always think of me like you did? Like...like you are now?”

“ Yeah. I've always liked you to be honest, how could I resist your cute mochi cheeks?” Chanyeol stated and pulled on the soft skin with both his hands, only stopping when Baekhyun was about to kick him.

“ You're actually quite cute, aren't you?”

“ I was told I'm hopelessly romantic”

“ And that my friend, is a exaggeration” Baekhyun teased and reached up to pinch the others nipple, knowing that was his weak spot, but the other was faster, scooping him up by his hips and spinning him around.

“ Let me down, I did not yet have breakfast Yeol. If I am going to throw up, you are at fault “ he giggled but actually quite enjoyed being this carefree for once, until the doors busted open and Junmyeon came rushing inside.

“ Boss this is bad, I have bad news” he said, completely out of breath and Chanyeol immediately let Baekhyun down again only to pull him into his side.

“ What happened?”

“...Gang...The gang leader of Widows was eliminated”

“ What??” Baekhyun breathed out, starting to feel nervous, but the hand on his waist gently rubbing his skin, luckily calmed him down enough to be able to think clearly.

“ They were a small gang, but Hellfire killed the leader and warned every other gang to not annoy them. I just got the news” Junmyeon explained, until ultimately having to press his hands against his legs to calm his breathing.

“ This is not good, they are taking this too far” Chanyeol cursed and walked towards his office table, to sit down and open his laptop. 

“ This was not supposed to happen...We've kept our eyes on them the whole time”

“ You did what? Why didn't you tell me Yeol?” Baekhyun asked and sat down on the couch, while pulling up his legs, way too nervous to stand any longer “ And what should we do now?”

“ I'm sorry I did not tell you, Sehun has been checking on them regularly, but seems like they noticed..”

“ Okay but what should we do now?? We cannot go out for deals , I don't want that. I don't want you to go out” he said with quivering lips. 

Just imagining this happening to Chanyeol or Sehun as well, made shivers run down his spine and he long gave up keeping a strong facade, when the taller obviously already saw through his every expression. 

He was the first person he finally opened up to, just because he wanted to, and the fear of losing someone dear was still the one haunting him the most.

“ We won't, don't worry, but we need to probably make up a plan B"

“ And that would be?”

“ Meeting Hellfire and talk about a deal”

Hearing his words Baekhyun jumped up from where he was sitting, to slam his hands down onto the office table. 

The sudden burst of anger rushing through his blood made him want to scream out loud, but one panic attack a day was enough for now and he did not want to stack it up.

“ ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?”

“ Baek calm down, Sehun, Junmyeon and I already talked about this possibility”

“ Yeah okay fine, but why are you keeping me out of your conversations? Like literally all? “ he asked with his anger already being evident in his voice, knowing he was tearing up. 

Not only was he nervous and scared but now he also felt betrayed. By all of them.

“ I...I just want to protect you Baek, there is no other reason”

Momentarily feeling weak, because of his words and the honesty sipping through them, he wanted to give up, but instead walked around the table to forcefully turn Chanyeol's chair towards himself, facing his lover.

“ And I want to protect you but this is not equal..Not at all..”

“ Baek...”

“ Stop keeping me out of stuff like that Chanyeol, the second I had let you touch me meant I trust you, but you do not trust me at all, do you?” he asked and he was honestly scared of his reply. 

Baekhyun was already his most vulnerable when he was together with the other, but right now he played with open cards and a open heart.

Chanyeol on the other hand, knew by now that the smaller easily got insecure and he also knew it was definitely because of something that happened in his past. 

Up till now, there was never a chance to talk about it, but seeing the smaller close to crying showed him that there was much more going on than just the problems they faced with the new gang. 

Waving his hand at Junmyeon and watching him leave, as well as close the door, he grabbed Baekhyun by the hips and pulled him onto his lap in one go, not even giving him the chance to react.

“ I trust you a lot, I would trust you with my life, but Baek, you are not telling me the whole truth are you? What happened that made you this scared ?”

Taken aback by the sudden pull as well as the questions, he moved his hands along Chanyeol's naked arms, up and down mainly to calm himself down, but it also distracted him from the fact that he was tearing up. Again.

“ I-I just don't want to be left alone...”

“ Did someone do that? Did someone leave you alone?” he asked so gently and soft and it made Baekhyun hiccup and nod his head “ Who? Do you want to tell me?”

“M-My parents, they left me alone when I was a child, i do not want it to happen again..I do not want you to leave” he cried, no longer able to hold the tears back, but for the first time in forever he did not feel ashamed, because Chanyeol's thumbs stroking the warm tears away, calmed him down immensely.

“ I will never leave you okay?..Never. I'm sorry I did not tell you about our plans,i really am sorry, but I just wanted to protect you”

“ It's okay...Just don't leave me” Baekhyun whispered, noticing how tired his little outbreak actually made him feel, while leaning into the hand that was cupping his cheek, just enjoying that Chanyeol took such good care of him by simply being there.

“ I won't, now come here so I can give you a kiss”

“ Only one?”

“ Hmm, how about two then?”

Giggling instead of crying he leaned closer towards the taller's face and pressed his lips against his plush ones. 

It was the one thing he loved doing the most and right now it helped a lot. 

There was no force or need behind their smooches and instead of turning into something more, it ended as fast as it started, with their foreheads pressed against each other.

“ I will never leave you Baek, never. You still need to give me back my pullover you borrowed the first time you were here though”

“ Wow Chanyeol, way to ruin the mood, did you really need to bring that up now?”

“ But it distracted you didn't it?” he said, making Baekhyun smile because it really helped. He appreciated the effort a lot and leaned forward to kiss him once more.

“ It did but you won't get it back anyways”

_______

Arranging a meeting was easier said than done. Not because of the other gang but because of the precautions they had to take. 

It was as clear as water that there was a risk of being attacked, even thought they would try to make a deal and it made Baekhyun more than nervous. 

He knew Chanyeol was extremely talented when it came to guns, because he saw him practice the last few days, but he himself only had his talent to talk and persuade.

It was something good but nothing that would help facing opponents with guns.

Nevertheless he was ready when the big day came and he could not shake off the bad feeling which was creeping up his throat. 

Chanyeol and Sehun were in the same car as him, with Kyungsoo as their driver, while Junmyeon and Jongin were in the car behind them, just tagging along in case something would happen. 

Everything was planned into the smallest detail and just the fact that the taller made sure to do so, warmed Baekhyun's heart.

Right now though, he was clinging onto his lover's hand and it sadly did not calm him down when Chanyeol stroked over his palm with his thumb, because they arrived at the location almost at the same time. 

It was a old warehouse again and just the fact that it was completely quiet around them send shivers down his spine.

Even though they were all wearing bulletproof vests, just in case something would happen, Baekhyun felt not protected at all and Chanyeol noticed that, gently laying his arm around his shoulder, but he knew it would not help at all. 

The place they were walking into was huge and empty, except the guy sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. It was the one with the scar across his face, Hyunsoo ,their leader, and he definitely remembered Chanyeol shot into his leg.

Baekhyun suddenly started feeling nauseous and it was horrible. He knew he had to stay professional, but it was harder than he thought it would be when the other just brought back bad memories. 

Seeing Sehun beside his lover, he choose to stick close to Chanyeol and continued holding his hand, focusing on the other guy.

“ So we meet again, Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol”

“ Good to see you” Chanyeol greeted with obvious distaste, but still reached a hand out to shake it.

“ You are here today for a deal am I right? I have to be honest and say, I did not expect you two to cower so quickly”

“ We're not cowering, you killed Sehyoon” Baekhyun gritted through his teeth, but choose to calm down and offer a forced smile “ But yes, we are here for a deal”

“ You sure are a pretty one huh? I thought that the first time we met, but now you seem to be glowing even more” the other said and stood up from his chair to walk towards them, cupping Baekhyun's cheek, but Chanyeol was faster and slapped his hand away.

“ No touching”

“ Ah I seem to remember it now. I've heard about it several weeks ago, but you've been fucking him huh? Must be great, he sure looks like he has a fine piece of a-”

“ Do not talk like that about him. You have no right to look down on my lover” he said and it made Baekhyun feel so so good, but he knew that he had to speak up as well. 

Gently touching the hand that was still in front of him he looked into Chanyeol's eyes, until he lowered his arm and gave him space to step forward.

“ It is true, i mean the rumors you heard but let me tell you something” he smiled, until it dropped and there was nothing left but a bitter smirk “ You will never touch this fine piece of ass, because you are disgusting. Get that into your brain and talk about the deal instead of my body”

“ Hm, you have quite a mouth on you,but sure go ahead and tell my why you are here”

Chanyeol knew, now was the time to bring up the contract they all had signed and that made him pull it out from his jacket, handing it over.

“ You killing the headmaster of the widows was definitely not okay, but we can overlook it if you sign those papers”

Watching the leader of Hellfire go through it, with obvious disinterest, Baekhyun was ready to burst, but Chanyeol's hand on his shoulder stopped him and he instead watched the taller step forward.

“ So you want me to sign this and you believe that you can trust us, just because of a simple paper?”

“ We all signed this contract. We don't need to trust each other, just living by the rules is enough”

“Hmm...talking about trust, it sure seems important to you? Which makes me wonder if you trust your own people?”

A little confused, Baekhyun stared at Sehun, who was walking closer to Chanyeol and he was glad they brought him along, because he was someone he could trust with his own life.

“ I do, I trust all of them”

“ Are you sure you can trust every last one of them?”

Confused himself, he briefly looked back at Baekhyun only to see him equally as worried. 

“ What are you aiming at?”

It was a weird conversation indeed and it made Baekhyun look around the place in case there were other people, but they were the only ones. 

His nerves were on fire and it was obvious that he started to be nervous, but he made sure to keep calm, because Chanyeol was there with him and they had talked this through more than once. 

Everything would go smoothly and both would be able to go home together. 

Hearing his question he was ready to listen to Chanyeol's reply, but what he did not expect was for Sehun to walk even closer.

“ Hun, what are you doing?” he whispered also walking towards his best friend to reach for his wrist and stop him ,because right now was not the time to interrupt, but he halted the second he suddenly pulled out a knife and rammed it into Chanyeol's side. 

The whole moment seemed to pass by way too quickly, because he could not process what was happening with Chanyeol falling to his knees and Sehun ripping the knife out of his skin again, until there was blood dripping down to the floor. 

His best friend was looking down at his lover with bloody hands, which ultimately made him realize how bad he was actually currently shaking.

“ CHANYEOL” Baekhyun screamed and scrambled to the floor to press onto the side where he was bleeding from, right between the bulletproof vest, making him panic, because there was a lot of blood and the only person he could trust now was laying on the floor unconscious. 

Behind him he could hear the gang leader congratulating Sehun and it made him feel nauseous, but he choose to ignore the betrayal for now and take care of his lover.

“ Ch-Chanyeol baby, hey” he stuttered and moved his shaking hand up to his face to touch his cheek. 

One that was starting to feel cold way too fast making his own breathing speed up within seconds. The taller had his eyes closed and this whole moment seemed surreal, because there were suddenly many people rushing into the warehouse and gathering around him, but nothing could force him away from the taller.

“ Baby please wake up, wake up Chanyeol, look at me, tell me how much I annoy you like you always do...please” he cried and did not care that he was practically kneeling in the other's blood, which was slowly staining his black pants. 

Baekhyun was clearly still in shock, but the panic was slowly coming through when he realized that Chanyeol would not answer and it made his delicate frame shake with horror.

“ Yeol? Love ? You promised me you won't leave me...you promised me ..yo-you cannot leave me..” he hiccuped and ripped his arm free, when Sehun tried to pull him up with more force than needed.

“ Don't fucking touch me you traitor. I trusted you! I HATE YOU. YOU KILLED HIM....you..you killed Chanyeol” he sobbed, not able to hear how loud he was actually screaming, due to his ears going numb, and also hating the fact how his own words made his heart break even further, because deep down he knew this was what really happened. 

It was all too much, especially when there were suddenly more hands grabbing his shoulders and wrists trying to pull him off of his lover's body.

“ NO , LET ME GO , FUCK YOU” he yelled and cried, kicking his legs in all directions, but the sudden slap across his cheek made him stop.

“ Shut the fuck up. You're annoying while crying. You should just keep your pretty mouth closed” Hyunsoo said and harshly grabbed his chin to make him look into his eyes.

“ How does it feel to lose a loved one? And on top of that because of someone you trusted? “

Hearing his words he glanced at Sehun, who was just standing there staring down at Chanyeol, without saying a word, and it made him cry even more. 

His eyes were now fixated on the way his best friend seemed to not even show a single emotion on his beautiful face. 

He was still holding the knife, which was covered in blood, dripping down to the floor to meet the big stain coming from Chanyeol. 

It seemed surreal, being betrayed by someone you loved and trusted and he honestly didn't quite grasp the situation, instead panicking all over again and breathing heavily.

“ N-No let me go,you cannot take me away from him, I...I wasn't able to tell him I love him...I love Chanyeol” he hiccuped through tears and felt his throat starting to hurt from all the screaming, but a sudden burst of adrenaline made him rip away from the arms which were holding him and scramble back over to where Chanyeol was laying in a puddle of his own blood. 

His body looked lifeless and the comparison of the red and his pale skin made Baekhyun want to just throw up the entire chaos of emotions, which was swallowing him whole.

Gently touching his cold cheeks, Baekhyun watched his own tears drop down on the other's skin and slide over his face, making him lean down to kiss his lips with his own trembling ones, knowing it was not possible to be able to feel him return the kiss. 

“ I love you...I love you so much, don't leave me, you cannot do that” he cried, even though he knew this was pointless and Chanyeol was not able to hear him. 

It was the only way for him to cope with this situation though, until he was ripped off again, but this time when he kicked around himself he was knocked out completely, with a harsh slap against his neck and he was glad that he could forget what happened at least for a few hours.

________

Waking up in his own bed instead of some cell, made him immediately sit up, not caring about the way his head was aching and his face was hurting. 

The lights were turned off, only leaving a small glimpse of it coming from the closed door and it made him panic and rush towards it, only to notice that it was locked.

It was too good to be true and the sudden realization, that he was alone, hit him like a truck.

Trying and searching for the light switch, he blindly let his finger stroke along the wall and when he found it, he automatically had to screw his eyes shut for a second. His head was pounding and it made him walk back towards his bed to lay down. 

He was kind of glad that he was still dressed in the same clothes, because he definitely would have not liked it if someone touched his unconscious body, but the fact that everything was stained with blood made his lips tremble and rush to the bathroom right beside the bed. 

The cold water did little to nothing to clean off the redness from his hands, but it did make him feel numb and that was way better than to be in pain. 

Taking off his clothes and throwing them into a corner, without a second glance, he rubbed his body clean under the shower, not caring that he was hurting his sensitive skin with the rough movements. 

Rummaging through his closet, he was subconsciously reaching for his underwear, sweatpants and a pullover, but the moment he stared into his mirror he realized he had picked the one he more or less stole from Chanyeol, the first night they had been intimate. 

The soft fabric felt good against his skin and just the fact that he could still smell the perfume, the older always wore, on it made him tear up and sob heavily.

Not able to see himself crying, he walked back to his bed to rip off the sheets, not wanting to sleep on the mess it was currently in, but halfway into putting new sheets on he realized just how much he was hurting and how tired he was. 

His body obviously gave up even though he tried to distract himself, making his head spin even more than it already was. 

The only thing stopping him from his depressing thoughts was the door suddenly being unlocked and Sehun walking inside.

He was dressed in a black suit and looked much more different than he used to, when he was still on his side, that fact alone made him want to cry all over again, but instead of that his eyes dried up and all that was left was the emptiness seeping through them.

“ You are up Hyun. Good”

“ You lost your right to call me like that when you killed my lover” he spitted out and it tasted like venom on his tongue, but it was satisfying to see the other freeze up.

“ I've brought you food, you need to eat this. And I will explain what will happen from now on”

“ I won't lay a finger on that food coming from traitors like you. Forget it” he stated and if that meant he had to starve, then he would.

“....Fine…I will explain what will happen from now on”

“ What is there to explain Sehun? You obviously killed Chanyeol's people did you not? Just like you stabbed him and watched him bleed out like a pig” Baekhyun croaked out, but he had to stop himself from talking further because he felt the tears pricking his eyes once again. 

It was harder than it looked like, to not jump the taller and rip his hair out, but his body hurt and his legs were tired leaving him as pathetic as he was being right now.

“ We did not kill them. They are all working for Hellfire now, just like our people and you”

Standing up from the bed he was sitting on, he stomped towards the person, he no longer could trust, and pushed against his chest, not caring that the food was flying to the floor and Sehun was stumbling backwards.

“ Our people? Do you even realize what you are saying right now? I don't even want to talk to you. Just looking at your face disgusts me..I hate you so much”

He could see that Sehun was struggling to speak up and it heavily annoyed him, just knowing that the one who ruined everything wasn't even able to do the easiest thing, but simultaneously he was tired of this. 

What good would come from this? Would they kill him as well if he acted up?

“ You will work for us now. Hellfire took over both gangs and the drug dealing. You will be the person to persuade new clients and also deliver the drugs..You have a pretty face after all”

Briefly staring at the taller in disbelieve Baekhyun felt the itch in his hand. It was slowly crawling up to his face and it made the tears slip again. He was a pretty face. Nothing more. 

Hearing that from a person, he once had thought of as his best friend, hurt. It really hurt a lot. Sehun knew exactly that he had a problem with being called like that, he knew his reasons for being sad when someone treated him like a thing instead of a human being and that ultimately made him snap and slap across the other's cheek.

It hurt, but it was satisfying to some extend, making him hold onto his own hand to stop the burning.

“ Right I'm just a pretty face....just....just leave me alone. I have to do what you say anyways don't I? Or else I will end up like-” he said, stopping himself and instead drying his cheeks and walking back to his bed. 

“ Go away and let me grief in peace at least...that is the only thing I want”

“....Of course” Sehun answered almost monotone and it hurt because it was so foreign and scary. 

Watching him pick up the plate with food, he crawled back under his blanket and just prayed for him to finally leave, because he could not stand to see his face any longer. 

The fact that his best friend did not even wink once before switching sides, made Baekhyun wonder if he actually always had been alone before meeting Chanyeol.

The taller was his anchor after everything he had to face on his own and for the first time in forever he felt safe and good. He felt protected and he felt loved. 

After giving in and opening himself up, he started to be happy again but it was ripped away from his palms, without him being able to grip it tightly. 

Sticking his nose into the pullover, which was way too big on his smaller frame, made the familiar perfume move through his nostrils and it made him sob all over again. 

The fact that this was the only thing he could hold onto, which reminded him of the taller, broke his heart and he ended up hugging himself to at least feel some sort of warmth. 

There were still hickeys on his neck, but knowing they would fade away, without someone renewing them, made the sobs heavier and he knew they were loud, but he was glad he was being left alone.

If this was his new life now he had to accept it. There was no one he could go to.

No family, no friends, no lover. 

Everything had been taken away at once and he knew he would not be able to get over this. Not after falling in love so fast and so hard. 

Chanyeol had been his world and knowing he would never see him again or be able to admit that he was in love, made him feel guilty. The taller left him way too fast and it would take ages to get over this, but he wanted to make him proud in some sort of way. 

Wanted him to smile down on him and know he was at least not completely slipping into depression and at some point his tears dried out and sent him to sleep.

______

Three months.

Three months passed by like nothing, leaving Baekhyun with no other option but to get used to this new life. 

After that night he had woken up with swollen eyes but a cleared up head. Acting up and fighting against them with literally no one having his back, would have been too risky and he knew better than to ruin something like this especially because he did not want to disappoint Chanyeol. 

Literally being a prisoner in his own house with guards all around the apartment, he only was allowed to go out for deals.

Baekhyun's pretty face was the selling point of Hellfire after all and a lot of clients took it too far. 

He was there to deliver what they ordered and gather the money, nothing more nothing less, but some people touched him and he had to endure it. 

The first time it happened he kicked the other guy into his balls, so hard that he fell over onto the floor, but that night ended with him getting hit across the face once again. 

They lost that client and Baekhyun learned to just endure the endless touchy hands of those pervy bastards. They never overdid it but it was enough to be felt up by people that weren't Chanyeol. It disgusted him.

The only positive thing in this whole chaos was that Junmyeon, Jongin and Kyungsoo were alright. They did not meet that often, due to their different schedules, but it calmed Baekhyun down, to still have people around him which he could trust.

Today was one of those days he had to meet a new client and he hated those moments the most, but what made him calm down was the fact that he was allowed to wear what he felt like and not what Hellfire choose for him. 

Most of the time his pants were awfully tight and the blouses way to revealing, just leaving him with a sour aftertaste, but he knew better than to speak up and instead wore the stuff immediately, ripping them off of his body the minute he was back home. 

He had lost weight over the few months he stayed with the others, due to him just not having appetite at all. There was never a funeral to properly say goodbye to his lover and the grief carried itself through every new day, leaving him with just wanting to be left alone.

The thing he choose to wear today was Chanyeol's pullover. He never once took it off when going to sleep, because it was the only thing keeping him sane through those hard times. 

The scent of perfume faded away though, leaving him craving it only more and it looked worn out but it kept him going and that was what was important.

His silver hair had long grown out and he had been too tired and unmotivated to color it anew, instead going back to his black hair. It made him look younger and softer, even though the amount of tears he cried made him feel old.

Right now though he was on his way to the apartment of the new client. One that bought a awfully big amount of the drugs and it made him feel sick to the stomach. 

There were guards driving him to the location and back home, to make sure he would not run away, but today it was only Sehun. 

They did not talk much since the day Baekhyun had slapped him and it left them with a awkward silence in the car ,but it was still better than acting as if everything was okay.

Watching the streetlights as they were passing by houses, he actually started missing going out and just enjoying nature, but that simultaneously made him miss a lot of things and right now he preferred the isolation he was forced into. 

The sudden halt of the car brought him out of his trance though and he stared out of the window to see a huge apartment complex. 

Definitely rich.

“ We're here. Bring the client his drugs, get the money and come back. I will wait here, but I can see your every move so don't try anything funny”

“ As if I would after the last time where I ended up with a blue eye...” he sarcastically answered and reached beside himself to grab the bag with the drugs, before stepping out of the car. 

The fresh air around his hair made him take a deep breath. Those were the moments he enjoyed the most, being by himself and actually feeling free, until he was in front of the huge wooden door searching for the doorbell.

Pressing it gently he did not even hear footsteps and it made him look at Sehun, ready to walk back, but then he heard the lock and it opened, leaving him glancing inside. 

No one was to be seen and it left him confused until he heard a deep voice coming from one of the rooms.

“ Step inside please, I will be there in a minute”

Doing like the client said, he took off his shoes and closed the door, while stepping into the hallway. The house seemed huge but cold. 

No picture frames or plants, just a endless hall with doors left and right. The sudden shuffling of feet made him look towards the door that opened though, and then immediately at the bag he brought with him, reaching a hand inside.

“ You ordered a lot so we put everything in a bag, but wait I have to fish out the bill “ he mumbled and did not realize the other guy was coming closer, until his shadow ghosted over him, leaving him with a crawling fear on his back, because this time he was alone and Sehun was outside behind the wooden door. 

The taller guy did not say anything and it made Baekhyun stop what he was doing, too scared to look up, instead just waiting for him to hand him the money. 

Holding out the bag he cleared his throat and was ready to speak up when he was interrupted.

“ Your hair is black now, it looks beautiful” 

And he swore he never felt more scared to look up and meet the other's eyes. 

A cold shiver ran down his spine, recognizing the deep familiar voice, but he was sure his mind was just playing tricks on him and he swallowed down the heavy lump in his throat, pushing the bag further into his chest.

“He-Here....Please give me the money...I need to go back”

“ Baby, look up “ the other said and it made tears brim his eyes, leaving him shaking on the spot, but after a few more seconds he was brave enough to look up and it hit him like a truck. 

Chanyeol was standing in front of him. 

His hair was blonde now and there was a huge scar across his naked chest, but the dimpled smile reaching up to his eyes broke him completely and he sobbed heavily before he even noticed, not knowing what to do.

Chanyeol on the other hand knew this was probably too much at once and his heart broke, seeing the smaller suffering just from a mere glance, but he was too scared to touch him, instead reaching for the bag and placing it on the floor beside him.

“ Yo-You are dead...You were killed in front of my eyes an-and I-, no..no I'm going crazy, this cannot be right”

“ I'm here, Baek, I'm really here right in front of you”

Blinking away the tears he tried to focus on the other, but once he realized that he was indeed alive, instead of feeling relieved, there was a wave of sadness and anger which made him push against the taller's naked chest with force, but it were just weak punches.

“ I hate you, why? Why Chanyeol? Why did you leave me alone? You promised to never leave me” he screamed, but it was more of a whimper than anything else, just showing how hurt he was. 

It made Chanyeol let him punch him as much as he needed, because he knew he deserved it.

“ I'm sorry, I had to. I promise you, I will explain everything”

“ Three months Chanyeol. THREE MONTHS.....I hovered over your motionless body thinking you were dead...That you left me all alone...That I would never see you again” 

Just seeing him fall apart, made Chanyeol reach forward to engulf him in a tight hug. Baekhyun was fighting against it for a few more seconds, until he gave up and just tiredly sobbed into the chest, which he had missed so much. 

The warmth he craved when he had been alone, in his way too big bed, and the scent that immediately relaxed his body, sending shivers down his spine.

“ I missed you so much Yeol...So so much. You cannot imagine the pain I have felt when I saw you, saw you laying there with bl-blood everywhere”

Chanyeol noticed him hyperventilating and he could totally understand why this was happening, but simultaneously he could not live one more second knowing the smaller was suffering, making him gently stroke over his back.

“ Shhhh, it is okay now, I'm here now, I will never leave you again”

“ But...Sehun..Sehun is outside..If I don't come back in a few minutes he will know something is wrong” Baekhyun hiccuped, not even daring to let go of Chanyeol and instead wrapping his arms even tighter around the taller's waist, just wanting to remind himself that this was indeed happening right now.

“ He won't. He brought you here on purpose Baek”

“ Wh-What?”

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun and went to go lock the door, before gently intertwining their hands and walking over to the living room of the apartment, letting the smaller sit down first on the couch. 

Which ultimately made him kneel down in front of Baekhyun and carefully stroke his big palms along his thighs, just now noticing how thin he had actually gotten.

“ Sehun and I planned this, we planned all of this even before I've started to keep you out of deals”

“ You-..What??” Baekhyun asked, with his voice obviously suffering from the crying and leaving him with a almost shrill pitch.

“ Hellfire took over little gangs within the short amount of weeks and I knew it would not work out to just let them be. They were bound to also attack us and it all started with the killing of some of my people, their methods are dirty so we had to be even worse”

Deciding to listen, instead of judging his actions, Baekhyun sniffed his nose and reached for the taller's hands, which were on his knees, just now realizing how much he had missed such simple touches and luckily calming him down the slightest.

“ So...Sehun and I came up with the plan to infiltrate them, make them believe he switched sides. It was working quite well especially when Hyunsoo suggested killing me to be able to take over my gang, and what thing could surprise a professional like me more than being killed by someone I thought of as a friend?"

" It was perfect...Me disappearing gave me the chance to hide after taking care of my wound and Sehun kept me updated about everything. I build up a whole new gang those last three months, just to be able to keep my cover and I've also been in contact with the police-”

“ The police??” Baekhyun interrupted him and he was definitely confused. It was a unspoken rule for them to stay away from interacting with them. 

Their gangs had certain freedom due to them having more power than the police itself and it helped to live peacefully side by side, so this was just extremely weird for him.

“ Yes baby. They noticed the amount of people being killed and once I had completely recovered, I started to get in contact and inform them about everything....You know the deal we have with them is close to untouchable so you do not need to worry about that, but the killing got their attention, they decided to keep their eyes closed if I ever decide to act up and do something similar”

To be honest Baekhyun was a complete mess. Until just seconds ago he thought Chanyeol was dead, but now he was sitting in front of him looking as beautiful as ever and stroking over his hands, while explaining stuff he did not quite understand. 

It was hard to concentrate when his eyes were hurting from the tears and his throat burned from the screaming, catching the taller's attention.

“ Baek? Are you okay?”

“...Do I look like I am okay? You...I thought you were dead but you are very much alive and in front of me, this is too much for me right now” he explained with a small hiccup, immediately moving his hand up to his own mouth to stop any sound from slipping again.

“ I am sorry, I've waited so long to be able to see you again and I was just so happy when you stood in front of me, I did not want to disregard the way you felt”

“ You're an asshole Chanyeol and Sehun is one too, I should hate you both so so much for making me go through this grief and pain, but-” he said stopping himself, to brush away the fresh warm tears tumbling over his flushed cheeks, which made the taller smile and reach up to stop him from irritating his skin even more, instead softly kissing Baekhyun's knuckles.

“ But?”

Looking up at his question and the warm feeling of lips pressed against his hand, Baekhyun looked back and forth for a second, before settling for nibbling on his own lips instead, craving more than just a kiss against his fingers. 

He had thought he would never be able to feel his warmth again, so being bathed in it now did things to his mind that let him hope for more.

“ But I cannot hate you, I could never, because I love you” he confessed with flushed cheeks. 

The last time he said those big three words were when he thought Chanyeol was no longer able to hear them, but now having the opportunity, he could not wait and instead leaned down to gently cup his face, feeling the familiar curve of his cheekbones, before pressing a soft kiss against his bigger plump lips. 

It send sparks through his body making his tears dry up completely and instead leave a sweet aftertaste when he pulled away again.

Chanyeol did not want it to end so soon, but the confession was also laying heavy on his heart, never voiced out, and that ultimately made him sit up from where he was kneeling, to nudge their noses together and press another kiss against the triangle shaped lips he had missed so dearly.

“ I love you too you know? I always did and trust me when I say that everything  
I did was for you. You are my first and only priority and you will always be. The only way to protect you was to leave you”

Smiling almost goofily at his confession, Baekhyun could not describe the way it felt when the stone was lifted from his heart, leaving him with this sweet relief of acceptance. 

He knew Chanyeol had his reasons, but that would never change the fact that he went through hell and back while thinking he was all alone in this dark mean world. 

Pressing his forehead against the taller's, he simply enjoyed the close proximity, before smiling at the way Chanyeol's hands wandered down to his waist, leaving warmth everywhere they touched.

“ You lost weight didn't you?” 

And it should have not pressed the insecurity button as hard as it did, but it made the smaller want to move away from his large palm, instead being stuck in having to witness how Chanyeol was stroking over his prominent hip bones.

“ I did not eat much after I thought you left me, there was simply no appetite and the food they served me looked terrible and the stress..simply the amount of stress I've felt...If you think it is unattractive I will try to gain ba-”

Chanyeol decided to stop him mid-sentence and instead gently let his hands wander under the way to familiar pullover, to stroke over his naked stomach, appreciating every little curve that Baekhyun proved to still have.

“ You could never be unattractive Baek, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on. I've asked about your weight because I worried you're sick, not because I thought it makes you look unappealing” he stated while coming closer, until he had the smaller pressed against the couch and was able to hover above him.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, was blushing furiously because he did not expect such a strong wave of compliments being able to shake his world. 

Just knowing that there was someone who loved him the exact way he was, warmed his heart and it made him carefully wrap his slim legs around Chanyeol's waist to pull him even closer until they were chest to chest.

“ This is just a really plain way of trying to get into my pants isn't it?” he giggled, but it was obvious that the smaller was comfortable with playing around like this. 

It was actually the only thing that somehow made him forget the chaos going on in his head and especially the thousand questions which were still left unanswered.

“ And if it is?” Chanyeol asked and softly slid his fingers over Baekhyun's stomach, until he reached the other's nipples to rub over them in circles, just having missed the sweetness of soft breaths leaving his lover's pouty lips.

“ Then it is working..” Baekhyun gasped and before another sound was able to slip from his mouth, he instead surged forward to kiss the taller's lips once again, but this time with much more fervor, letting them mold together like the art piece they were. 

The soft battle of their tongues made his knees weak and his body heat up within seconds, just now realizing how deprived of physical contact he actually was and how bad he needed to be taken care off.

With one glance down between them he knew though, that he wasn't the only one, because Chanyeol was hardening in his pants and just the fact that he seemed turned on from a simple kiss, drove Baekhyun insane to the point where had to pull away and instead leave kisses all over the taller's face.

“ You are making this really hard for me to hold back baby”

“ Then why are you even trying?” he teased, but yelped almost instantly when Chanyeol picked him up by this thighs and squeezed his ass all the way to the nearest wall, only to slam his body against it and leaving Baekhyun a moaning mess, due to his lips sucking every available spot down the smaller's neck. 

The taller knew exactly what he was doing by biting into the soft expanse of his shoulder and collarbone, leaving the other shuddering under his touch and his hands, which were still firmly grabbing his ass, wandered into his pants to touch him directly, ghosting his fingers over his twitching entrance.

“ Someone is more than ready to be fucked” he said and chuckled at the embarrassed whine that Baekhyun let out close to his ear, making the hair on his neck stand up within seconds.

“ Why do you always talk so dirty?”

“ Because you love it” and Baekhyun knew he was right, even though his shy side took over and made him instead hide his flushed cheeks in the crook of the other's neck. 

“ Then hurry up and do it..I want you..I want to feel you”

The fact that he was craving the taller so much was not surprising at all, because they just worked pretty good on a physical level, but right now it was just pure want and need to be able to connect once again, after everything that happened. 

Making him close his eyes and start kissing up his lover's neck, while the taller continued carrying him to the bedroom. 

The apartment itself was unfamiliar and cold, but once his back touched the mattress he threw those thoughts overboard and instead stroked through Chanyeol's hair and pulled on it to kiss him again.

Craving this just as much as Baekhyun obviously did, it was hard holding back and not just rip his clothes off and devour him, making Chanyeol return the kiss hungrily, while his hands were working on the other's jeans, unbuttoning them quite skilled and pulling them off. 

Only to be met with Baekhyun spreading his legs and making room for him to fit in between. 

The paleness of his skin made him lick his suddenly dry lips and instead of going in for another kiss, he leaned down to move his mouth along his thighs, only stopping when he reached the waistband of his underwear and letting his warm breath ghost over it.

“ Don't tease me Yeol, not today please” Baekhyun begged with his fingers gently stroking along the taller's shoulder blades, but soon wandering down to the scar that caught his attention earlier in the hallway. 

Feeling Chanyeol shiver when his fingers started sliding over it, he looked up to meet his eyes and could not suppress his curiosity.

“ Did it hurt a lot?”

“ Not as much as leaving you behind, don't worry, it is only a scar now” he said but it still made Baekhyun feel terribly worried. 

It raked across his lower stomach meeting his abs in the middle and it made him sit up and instead push the taller onto the mattress, with his own legs firmly pressed beside Chanyeol's thighs. 

Seeing that he seemed confused, he sat up properly and pulled the pullover over his head, throwing it into some corner of the room and slowly moving down until his lips pressed warm kisses against the scar, smiling at every shiver he could feel wandering through Chanyeol's body.

“ You are still beautiful to me Yeol” he whispered and started kissing up his stomach and neck, just covering his skin in light love bites, needing them to ground himself, until he started to completely slip in between Chanyeol's legs to pull his lover's pants and underwear down, revealing his half hard erection and making Baekhyun's mouth water in anticipation. 

He knew the taller wanted to take the lead, but there was no way Chanyeol could stop him from what he was about to do.

Sitting up and pulling his own underwear off as well, he stared at his lover and for a second it was so quiet that he could hear the rustling of the trees outside, but it did not stop him from starting to lick on his own fingers, purposely keeping their eye contact and loving the way he saw how much it affected Chanyeol.

Instead of destroying the mood with a bad joke, Chanyeol shut his mouth and ran his fingers over Baekhyun's thighs, squeezing the subtle flesh gently, before groaning at the way the smaller came closer to his dick once more. 

He knew exactly what he was up to and at this point he did not care how they did this, just needing to feel him in the most intimate way possible.

“ Stay still, okay?” Baekhyun asked but it was more of an order and he had to suppress his own giggle at the way he tried to be dominant for once. 

Leaning down and starting to kiss up Chanyeol's dick, he pressed one of his own fingers into himself, trying to be careful, because it had been some time, but simultaneously just wanting to hurry up.

Moving his free hand up to gently wrap around the taller's erection, he sunk down on him, bobbing his head slowly while fingering himself open, just trying to get used to the almost foreign feeling, but stopping when he felt Chanyeol's hand gently stroke through his hair and pushing it behind his ear.

It send shivers down his spine and made Baekhyun blink his eyes up at the taller, only to see his cheeks tinted in a dark red and his eyes being closed. 

Knowing he was the cause of this, he felt kind of proud and let his tongue press against the underside of his dick, teasing the spot where Chanyeol was the most sensitive and moaning when he could hear his low groan.

It did not take him long to press two other finger into his tight hole, knowing he was moving too fast, but just wanting to be connected and that ultimately made him come up from between his legs and breathe heavily, with Chanyeol staring at him hungrily. 

The tension was thick and filled with lust as he crawled back up to sit down on his thighs, drying his mouth with the back of his hand, always making sure Chanyeol's eyes never left his own, while he reached behind him to line his dick up with his entrance and sink down slowly.

The stretch was familiar but uncomfortable and Chanyeol could feel that just by the way the smaller clenched around him. 

Moving his hands onto Baekhyun's hips, he massaged circles into the skin to help him relax, while biting his own lip to hold back the moan that would have otherwise slipped. 

It definitely had been a while and he did not want to cum on the spot, but the sudden sniffling sounds brought him out of his trance and instead look up at Baekhyun, seeing the tears run down his cheeks and without a second thought he sat up to cup his face. 

“ Does it hurt? Let me help you off of my lap”

“ No!...No...I-I'm okay”

“ You are crying, baby” Chanyeol stated, purposely using the nickname he knew the smaller loved and moving closer to nudge their noses together to distract him.

“ I just missed you so much....So so much, I can't even describe it” Baekhyun sobbed and he knew he was ruining everything, but he just needed a long warm hug, grateful when Chanyeol reached around his waist and offered exactly that.

“ I missed you too, missed touching, kissing and caressing you. I missed your smile and your scrambled eggs” and the last part definitely made Baekhyun giggle and press a kiss against the other's neck.

“ You're such a dork...” he said, but his voice drifted off to a whisper and Chanyeol noticed the change in air, choosing to look at the smaller and stroke his heated cheeks once more.

“...Don't ever leave me again Chanyeol..I would not be able to forgive you”

Sensing the depth of his words, the taller started showering Baekhyun's face with kisses, while his hands slid down to his waist to swiftly change their positions and press the smaller into the pillows, hovering above him.

“ I won't, I will always stay by your side I promise. You're my everything”

“ And you are my everything” Baekhyun retorted with a softness he did not know he was able to feel, reaching forward to touch his hair and stroke the long blonde strands behind his big ears. 

“ I love you “

“ This is getting pretty serious between us, don't you think so?”

Snorting and blinking up at Chanyeol, he placed his hands against both of his cheeks and started to press them together until he could hear the tallers pained cry. 

“ You sure are brave, saying something like this while your dick is inside of me” he giggled, but stopped the second the other suddenly thrusted harshly into him, making a moan rip from his lips.

“Y-You're unfair”

“ You definitely liked that though” Chanyeol chuckled, but started to slowly rock his hips into the smaller, seeking that pleasure only he was able to give him and soon enough both of them were lost in soft kisses and touches.

It was not fast or rough but instead slow and gentle. 

Baekhyun was holding Chanyeol close by his back, burying his face into his sweaty neck and moaning directly into his ear, just loving the fact that they were able to completely bath in this moment instead of rushing through it.

“ Does it feel good?” Chanyeol asked softly, with his hands gripping Baekhyun's thighs tightly and keeping them apart, to be able to thrust into him deeper, actually not needing a answer when the soft whines close to his face were prove enough, but he still smiled when he could hear his whisper. 

“ Yes..”

Baekhyun was weak to pleasure and especially now that they reconciled after three months. 

Just having Chanyeol's hands on him was enough to make his body shiver and it was embarrassing how fast he actually felt close to coming undone, tightly wrapping his legs around the other's waist, just to feel even closer. 

There wasn't even time for him to say he was cumming, when it just suddenly happened making him tense up and whine loudly, before ultimately dropping onto the pillow.

Chanyeol on the other hand was left stunned, while staring down at the smaller, but groaning when he could feel him clench around him subconsciously and stuttering his hips into him when he came as well, letting himself fall forward to press their lips against each other. 

Just caressing the smaller's waist the way he tended to always do.

“ I love you” he whispered close to Baekhyun's ear and gently placed a kiss onto his neck, before nuzzling into it and the smaller could not do anything else but wrap his arms around the tallers broad shoulders, engulfing him in a hug.

“ I love you too”

_____

Sadly enough, all good things had to come to an end and Baekhyun could not stay the night. 

It would have been too obvious, but parting was just as hard and even though he had been holding onto Chanyeol for almost ten minutes now it wasn't enough. 

Just finally being able to touch him again brought back the joy he had been missing, but he simultaneously knew that from now on he had to be extra careful.

Nuzzling his head into his neck, they were both swaying from side to side at the front door, not quite ready to part ways until Chanyeol cleared his throat.

“ So baby, you know what to do right?”

“ Yes. Act like you were extremely interested in buying more drugs and that you would like to meet for a deal”

“ And?”

“ And that you are actually pretty rich and would like to invest into the drug sale” Baekhyun explained going through the rough plan they discussed earlier 

“ Gosh, why didn't we do this from the start?”

“ I told you that would have been not possible. They slowly eliminated the small gangs to pressure us into giving up. I could not have lived with the thought of being guilty for so many deaths"

"Handing over power was the only way to destroy them from the inside..Sehun investigated everything in those three months..He knows how those people act”

Knowing exactly what Chanyeol was talking about ,Baekhyun actually just wanted to hear him talk again and waste another five minutes just standing here and being close. 

He knew it was kind of ridiculous to act like a spoiled brat ,but that's just who he was after all and through all the years he never felt more comfortable displaying it.

“ Okay, then I will leave now and I'm going to make sure everything will work out”

Hearing the smaller's words Chanyeol leaned down to press a kiss against his black hair, before gently cupping his face and pressing one onto his lips as well.

“ Everything will go well this time. I promised to never leave you again and I won't” he said and could see the pure trust dripping off of Baekhyun's expression. 

It still made him want to keep him close though, ultimately leading him to open the front door and helping the smaller into his sneakers.

“ Your back is okay right?” he asked, making Baekhyun flush red and slap the taller's chest before having to giggle. 

“ Don't ask something like this on your doorstep, I'm okay do not worry” he said and waved him goodbye one last time before the next big hurdle was in front of him.

Sehun was still waiting in the car, but his eyes were on him the moment he stepped out and he just knew their conversation would be really uncomfortable. 

Climbing back into the car with fresh hickeys blooming along his neck, he closed the door and tightened his seat belt, actually just wanting to avoid a fight, but the taller seemed to sense his discomfort and instead started the engine.

“ He told you everything, am I right?”

“ Yes he did. I'm sorry for saying that I hated you” Baekhyun confessed, but then grinned and looked over to the other “ I am not sorry for slapping you though, using my biggest insecurity against me was dirty”

“ I know and i deserved it but just know that acting like i betrayed you was terribly difficult“

„ Better that way Sehun. It should have been difficult, we are best friends after all right?“ Baekhyun asked and reached over to touch the taller's hand gently, knowing that he was just as affected by everything that went on.

„ Of course we are...We always had been“

_____

“ So, you are telling me he is offering us a huge deal just because you blinked with your pretty eyes?“ Hyunsoo asked while puffing the smoke of his cigarette around the room. 

His eyes fixated on Baekhyun, who was standing in front of him in the finest pair of dress pants and a blouse. For once he went all out to display his beauty and to make it easier for him to believe him.

“ Yes sir, he is quite rich. The apartment I went to was huge and the sum of money he gave me for the drugs was stacked up in a vault” he explained with his slender fingers gesturing through the air “ He would like to meet you and discuss a deal”

Feeling the elder man's gaze on him, he tried not to squirm uncomfortably, but it was pretty hard with the obvious disgust bubbling up his throat and he was glad when he finally got a reaction from him.

“ Fine. The business is booming right now, so having one more client with money supporting us would be a bonus.  
I will organize everything for a deal and you are going to come with me. I'm sure your pretty face was one of the reasons he wanted to work with us. If he wants your body you are going to agree. Do you understand me?”

Swallowing the obvious lump in his throat he wanted to laugh because of the irony of the situation. 

The client already owned more than just his body and that was his heart, but it also was nothing he could scream around and especially not right in front of the guy he still was pretty scared of.

“ Yes sir I understand...If...If he wants me I will obey”

______

Ever since telling the leader about the deal everything seemed to happen faster than he would have thought, but he was not complaining. 

He was already missing Chanyeol dearly and knowing he could not just go out and visit him, made his heart ache in want and need. 

Nevertheless he was more than ready and concentrated on the deal ahead of them.

He did his part of the work and he seriously did not know what was coming for them. His lover made sure to explain the situation, but not the details, so he was naturally nervous about something going awfully wrong. 

The last time that happened left a huge scar on his heart even though he knew he had him back, had Chanyeol back. 

This time he was not allowed to choose what to wear, because the leader seemingly thought he could sell him off now that everything was working his way. 

The outfit they gave him consisted of a black bustier combined with a see-through white blouse and black batting pants. He looked like a trophy and he felt extremely uncomfortable to be put on the plate, but he knew he had to endure it for everything to go well.

Now being back in the same warehouse where everything went down months ago though, with the blood still staining the floor, he shivered heavily and had to be dragged along by Sehun, who made sure to not squeeze his arm too hard even though he was told to do so. 

They were still alone, but just having to stand beside the leader of Hellfire made him want to throw up and he was glad when he could hear the roaring of some engine outside.

Watching three sturdy men in suits walking inside, his eyes involuntary searched for his lover, but he started to feel nervous when no one was joining them and for a second he worried again that he would end up all alone.

“ Good Afternoon Sir, we've come to settle the deal”

“ Where is your boss? I was hoping he would join us personally”

“ Oh! he will...Shortly” one of the guys said and Baekhyun noticed the little smirk. 

It was awfully quiet around the place suddenly and this continued for several moments until there were noises from above them. It sounded like footsteps and he wasn't the only one confused and looking up.

“ What is going on here?” Hyunsoo said and immediately grabbed Baekhyun to use him as his human shield, pressing a knife into his throat which made the smaller hiss in pain. 

“ You stand still, if something happens you're going to be the first one to die. You slut know exactly what is going here, don't you?”

Careful to not move too fast or hectic, Baekhyun tried to turn his head away from the sharp edge pressing into his skin, but the other just held him tighter hurting him in the process and even the worried gaze of Sehun did not help because he could not do anything.

“ I-I am not part of this....” he tried to argue, but the noises above them started to be louder until the cement of the roof exploded and people all dressed in black with helmets lowered down on ropes. 

It happened so fast that no one could have prepared them for the sudden gun fight between the people who joined them and the few ones that came with Baekhyun and the gang leader. 

It was honestly confusing when there were people thrown down from the roof, which were all tied up, the smaller being able to recognize them as members from Hellfire.

Sehun, on the other hand, was still not doing anything and it made Baekhyun's throat hurt even more, because the knife was cutting into his flesh and even his hands clawing at the other's arm did not distract him from shooting around and hiding behind a pillar. 

“ Shut up or I will seriously kill you, you slut” he cursed close to his ear and it made Baekhyun close his mouth, because once again, he was scared.

The noises of people fighting against each other were loud and he did not quite understand what was going on in the first place, because from one moment to the other everything was quiet. 

Being able to peek around the corner due to the other moving to see what was going on, he saw the guys in black costumes taking off their helmets and the revelation was both shocking and surprising. 

Those were all guys who recently had joined Hellfire, but it seemed they switched sides?

Letting his eyes rake over them he saw another guy walking closer and taking off his helmet as well, only to reveal sweaty blonde hair and big ears making Baekhyun whisper “ Chanyeol” but that also got the attention of Hyunsoo who suddenly pulled him along and walked out from his hiding spot.

“ Park! I thought you were dead, but seeing what is going on I guess that is not very surprising” he spitted out and Chanyeol grinned evilly, but stopped the second he could see the knife pressing into Baekhyun's throat. 

There was already blood dripping down his pale skin, but he still seemed okay, making him step forward with everyone beside him.

“ Do you really think it would be that easy to kill someone like me? You are way dumber than I first expected. It was way too easy to infiltrate you” he explained and pointed at the members of Hellfire, who were on Chanyeol's side and suddenly it all made sense. 

Everyone who had joined recently were from his lover's new gang and it made Baekhyun want to laugh because that was a really good move, the only thing hindering him doing so was the pain in his neck.

“ So this is the end huh? Did you really come back to save this slut of yours? I thought it would take much more time to make him kneel, but Byun really is nothing more than just a pretty face” he said and it made tears spring to Baekhyun's eyes, feeling humiliated.

“ Shut your ugly mouth, he is way more than that and you know that. That was the main reason you took him in and made him your slave, you were scared of him. Instead of fighting fair and dealing drugs the way we all do you had to go ahead and kill people just because you wanted to bring us down. Isn't that just really low”

“ It worked though”

“ It did not” Chanyeol spitted out and stepped closer, until he had to stop when Hyunsoo pressed the knife deeper into the smaller's throat, making him choke.

“ Don't come any closer or I will kill him and this time there won't be anyone able to help” he threatened and Baekhyun honestly was scared to death. 

His feet were in the air, due to the hold the older had on him and his eyes were frantically searching for Chanyeol's, until he and Hyunsoo suddenly moved forward forcefully.

Confused, he felt the cold metal against his neck lowering and it made him able to turn his head, only to see Sehun who had rammed a knife into the other's back.

Blood was dripping down from Hyunsoo's lips and it sure was a smart move, doing the one thing he definitely did not expect.

“ Surprise “ Sehun said and it made Hyunsoo chuckle deeply and cough up more blood only to spit it out. 

“ I could say the same “ he mumbled and even before Baekhyun was able to break free from his still tight hold, he stopped when his shoulder was stabbed, making him cry out loud.

“ BAEKHYUN” Chanyeol screamed and rushed forward, giving Sehun the signal to finish the job and watch him cut Hyunsoo's throat, but the most important thing was his lover laying on the floor and crying in pain. 

Falling to his knees he gently applied pressure onto his wound and stroked his black hair back with his other hand “ Hey baby”

Looking up from where he had landed harshly against the floor, the only thing he saw were Chanyeol's gentle eyes and it made him smile “ Hi Yeol” he croaked out and leaned into the hand on his hair “ It doesn't hurt that much, but I'm tired”

“ I will make sure to take care of you. It is okay I'm here now angel, everything has been taken care of. Don't worry anymore”

“ We're even now “ Baekhyun giggled weakly “ This will definitely leave a scar” he coughed before breathing out slowly, closing his eyes. 

“ Is it over?...Everything?”

“ Everything. No one will come in between us ever again baby”

That was the last thing he could hear before his eyes fell close once again, pulling him into a deep slumber.

______

Two months later

Feeling warm fingers ghost over his forehead and cheek, he swatted his hand up to remove the sensation but all he heard was soft laughter and it made him smile. 

The arm wrapped around his naked waist drew circles into his abdomen, making him want to escape because it tickled, but simultaneously lean into the touch, refreshing his memory about the things that happened the day before.

“ What are you doing so early in the morning Yeol?”

“ Appreciating your beauty, what else?”

Giggling at his cheesy words he pressed his head back and cuddled into his lovers neck, while feeling his lips ghost over his hair. 

The room was bathed in a soft yellow light making him realize that they did not close the curtains when they came back from work, but that was the last thing he cared about when the taller grazed his lips over his neck now.

“ Don't you think you've had enough of me yesterday? You are so eager to get into my pants” he sighed, before having to smile at the way Chanyeol moved his hands over his bare thighs and backside, gently pressing into his tense muscles.

" To me it seems like you are not wearing pants, so I do not know what you mean”

Gasping at his comment, he turned around in his hold and moved his head up to be able to stare at him, only to be met with the smug grin he adored so much. 

Letting his own finger wander up over his chest and stroke along Chanyeol's chin to then press into the love bite he left, he abruptly stopped when he saw some metal reflect the sun against his cheek and he quite literally froze up. 

Staring at his own fingers and the ring around one of them he blinked up at Chanyeol, who was just grinning back at him like he hung the stars in the sky and it made the tears well up in his eyes.

This was the last thing he expected and he still wasn't properly awake, leaving him with a lot of emotions welling up at once. 

“ Yeol, what.. ”

Chanyeol just continued to look at him with the most genuine expression possible, before taking his hand into his own and kissing the ring gently, just showering the smaller with love.

“ Will you marry me Baekhyun?” he asked and it broke the dam, making Baekhyun lean forward until his face was pressed against the taller's chest only to sob heavily, feeling the deep chuckle resonate against his lips.

“ Is that a yes?”

“ Of course it is, how could I ever say no?” he whispered and cupped the other's face like he had originally planned, gently stroking along Chanyeol's cheek. 

“ I love you so much Yeol” and that sentence alone made the taller lean down to press a kiss against Baekhyun's already swollen lips. 

“ I know and I love you too, I promised to never leave you and I'm going to not do that ever...”

“Do you think you will be able to survive my cooking skills though?” Chanyeol asked and it made Baekhyun laugh loudly and kiss the taller's chest once.

“ You are very wrong if you think I will ever allow you to make scrambled eggs ever again!”

“ Then, instead of that I'm going to shower you with kisses, every day, every night, forever, until you are tired of them” Chanyeol whispered and placed a soft smooch against Baekhyun's forehead.

“ I will never be tired of them Yeol”

“ Do you promise me that?”

“ I promise you..I love you”

“ And I love you”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo hello again my darling!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading my story and i hope i was able to touch your heart at some point!  
> Let me know if you liked it because i would love to read your opinion!  
> If you want to rant you can also hit my dms on twitter.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this and you will hear from me again soon !!


End file.
